Death Tones&Diamond Eyes
by xochelebearxo
Summary: Returning to Charming wasn't her first choice but after a panic call from her scottish best friend, Anastasia Teller must return after ten years to face the family, home and possible love she left behind to help the ones that left her as well.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is not my first story but this is however my first SOA story. This chapter was more of an introduction chapter. To tell you about her connectin with some of the boys, how she was and all that fun stuff. The next chapter will be set around end of season one beginning of season two. A Warning to everyone, there will be violence, lemons, swears and more in the story. I will giving a warning at the beginning of any chapter containing sexual content and show you where in the story it will be so you can skip over it if you wish. The story will have dominant/sub themes but not hardcore. I love Tig and the men the way they are and they will barely change even though Tigs seems sort of upset right now. I hope you all enjoy the story and give me feedback on what you think =).

Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters except Anastasia. I would like to own any of the Anarchy boys but unfortunately I do not hehe =)

* * *

"So what? You think you can just leave us all behind? Forget we ever exsisted?" Clay Morrow chuckled at his tiny, step-daughter before him. Although humor was far from his tone.

Anastasia Teller was Jax's younger sister. Three years younger, but the exact opposite of him in appearance. She had a sweet, almost too innocent appearance. The long, curly black hair waved down to her waist and clashed with the pale, porcelain colored complexion. Her blue eyes stood out on her face, wide and flashed with every emotion she felt, something that her brother and parents had tried to work from her. She had her mother's body, soft but strong. Curves hitting spots that no Eighteen year old should have.

But she was also the exact opposite of the club as well. She gave everyone a second chance, even if they had hit her as Opie had learned a couple years ago. She rested with the innocent till proven guilty. She was sweet, peppy, almost bouncy in her ways like a puppy. She had a bold tongue that was rarely lashed down even by Clay. She spoke her mind, her heart and soul even if it wasn't her business. Well, that wasn't her fault. If the boys didn't want her to know, they should of moved away from her while talking. She handled the men as well as Gemma did, if not better because she had half of the toughest men in california wrapped around her finger.

Gemma Teller-Morrow just rested a hand on her daughter's shoulder, giving her husband a glare over it as he switched from being the apple of her daughter's eye to the enemy. Anastasia and Clay had gotten on a lot better than Jax and clay did. Clay took to her like a fish out of water. He protected her, loved her, and even killed for her.

Ana was trying to leave. Leave the town, leave the club but most of all, leave them. The entire club was staring at her like a ghost. The only one who could speak was Clay. Ana had followed every member around since she was a baby. She, like Gemma, were more part of the Club than any other females had been. But she wanted to leave.

"I don't want to forget you guys Clay. You're my family. Family sticks together right? I want to be a lawyer, do you know how much that could help you guys?" she tried to fight her case but the more she talked, the darker the appearances got.

"We don't need that help Ana! You need to stat here." Jax was the first to speak up besides the president.

"To do what? Watch you all get blown by the croweaters? I'm tired of this Jax. What do i have to do here except hope to be one of the old ladies one day. I have to sit and watch one bitch leave after the next. I can't even befriend anyone outside the club. The croweaters don't even want to talk to me. My best friend is my brother and a scotsman twice my age. I have to sit here and hope you all come home the next day. That's not a life. Why do you think Tara left?"

No one had seen Tig escape the room while Jax was suddenly angry, standing to his feet, using his knees to shove his chair back. "Watch it Ana" He growled, pointing his finger across the table at her. "You want to leave us fine but don't expect to be treated like a fucking princess, like you are saving us by leaving. You are just like that bitch Tara. Leaving because you're scared." he slammed his hand down on the table before following out of the open door that Tig had left open.

Water swam in Ana's eyes as he left the room, her head down as everyone stayed quiet. "You leave, don't come back here Anastasia expecting sympathy or help. You belong here, you need to be protected but we'll see when you're out in the real world, just how much you need us." Clay's voice was final as he stood up as well, following after his step-son. His words hit her straight through the heart. He was calling her weak, too dependant, too naive to stand on her own without them to protect her. Tears fell down her cheeks as The rest of the club stood, passing her with a pat on her shoulder or a kiss on her head. Chibs was the only one to gather to crying girl into his arms, allowing Gemma to leave after her Husband and son.

Chibs had known the young girl wanted to leave, not to abandon the club but to just do something with her life. She loved the club, the boys and even any prospect that stepped through the doors but she had always wanted to make something of herself, not be trapped beneath a club and probably a man that was within the club in a few years.

* * *

Ana finally sat on her bed a few hours later after packing her room in the Club house/bar. Music and a party was raging outside her door, despite the news that was delivered. She sighed and tossed her final bag near the door. Everything was packed. At home, at the club, and any where else her belongings were. She was leaving tomorrow afternoon and the sooner the better with the cold shoulders she was recieving. Her thoughts were broken as her door slammed open, the doorknob knocking harshly on the wall before bouncing back, threatening to close on it's attacker but a hand stopped it.

Her eyes lifted, narrowing in on Tig's large form in the doorway. His eyes dark, a dazed look in them that told her the half filled bottle in his hand was most likely not his first. He stepped in before shutting the door behind him and moving towards her. His hands immediately went to her neck, gripping her. The cold bottle making her gasp before his other hand tilted her head back before pressing his lips to hers.

His fingers were strong, demanding but gentle as he kissed her. Her own moving gently while his were stronger. His tongue flicked out, catching her top lip before he pulled back, eyeing Ana before giving a huff and backing away with a swig of the beer. She swallowed hard, her lips parted and slightly swollen from the kiss. A soft flush to her cheeks as she tried to calm her racing heart as he paced near the doorway like a trapped animal.

This wasn't the first time this had happened. Ana and Tig had been kissing, touching and more for over a year, staring the night of her 17th birthday. He had almost every first, every second and third. He was angry that he was one of the last to know her plans to leave. He had given up croweaters, porn stars and the best of them all just for her. He had risked his position with Clay, Gemma and the club for her and she was willing to just up and leave like he was nothing. And in his state of drunkness, his hurt was turned to anger just like always but times ten.

"You still leaving tomorrow?" His question demanded an answer. His pacing, body motions and tone told her he wasn't playing with her. " Yes." Her answer was simple and only made him worse as he turned, tossing the bottle over her head and sending it crashing into the far wall. She winced and immediately moved farther onto the bed, getting farther from him. "You Bitch!" He yelled, his anger and rage releasing as he fought not to move towards. To force her to stay. "I've risked everything for your ass! and for what? A few fucks? Some head?" he growled, slamming his fist in the wall. Her eyes wide, tears going down her cheeks at the sight of him. She had seen him like this before, way too many times but never directed at her. All of the men made sure their anger was rarely directed at her even if she was the one they were mad at.

"Tig, You know I'm going to come ba-" He cut her off by storming towrads her, immediately getting on the bed and giving her no time to move before he had her pinned to it. His body covering hers as he glared down at her. "You won't come back. You're going to go to college, get fucked by some little rich boy then stay gone, married and leaving us all behind. We're your fucking family! Have we ever left you?" he shouted at her, ignoring the tears that were going down her face. "I won't do that Tig!" His hand raised, his anger holding him hostage as he threatened to slap the small beauty below him. "Shut up. You think you're so much better than those stupid whores out. You're ganna make your life better..blah blah blah. You're going to crawl back on your knees sweetheart and when I see it, i'm going to laugh because once you leave, no body here will want you. Your mother, brother will disown you because you won't be one of us. Your father is going to roll over in his grave you ungrateful bitch. " He spat at her, his hand lowering to her cheek as he forced her to look at her.

The door slammed open, forcing the pair to turn and look at the door where Chibs was standing. He knew about them. He may not of been close with Tig but he was with Ana and he knew everything and he knew the embrace he had the girl in was not one of affection. "Let her go Tig." Chibs' voice was thick with the scottish accent and some concern towards the sobbing girl. Tig laughed, obviously darkly amused by the scottish man coming to her rescue. "Well..I may be wrong sweetherat. Chibs here will want you but he'll forget about you unless you're on your knees sucking his dick." he snapped, roughly pushing her back as he got off the bed. "You leave, stay gone or i swear to god i'll make your life hell." he snapped before shoving past chibs, immediately taking the nearest croweater and going to his own room.

* * *

The next morning was hell. Ana's eyes were puff from crying all night, filled with shame and hurt. Clay, Jax, Tig and a few of the other guys refused to talk to her as she left the clubhouse. Chibs and her mother were driving her to the airport. The car ride was silent before the pair led her into the airport. "Don't worry baby. It will all blow over." Gemma tried to soothe her only daughter but both girls knew that all of the men held grudges like no one else. "Aye an' dun' worry 'bout bein' alone girlie. Me an' ya mom can kick anyone's ass." Chibs added in before laughing as he stood outside of the security check. Ana hugged them both before stepping back, tears forming in her eyes again as she knew it would be a while before she saw or heard from them. Gemma stroked her hair gently. "You'll be fine baby. Underneath that sweet face, you have Teller blood. We were made to survive in the world. "

Anastasia took a deep breath before stepping through the security and heading towards her terminal, glancing over her shoulder for a moment as she saw the pair watching her. Chibs slowly hugging her mother as they watched her leave. Ana was leaving the only family, only people she knew for her entire life. She was leaving family, love and home behind but she had to do it. She had to survive without their protection. She had to know she was more than just a Sons' old lady or a princess. The Sons of Anarchy was in her DNA but it wasn't the only part of her.

Gemma sighed, moving to brush a few tears away as Chibs and her got into the car. Chibs starting the engine before sighing, leaning back. "This is ganna change everythin' Gemma." She nodded her head, staring at the doors as if she expected Ana to come running through them. "I know." She stayed quiet after that as Chibs pulled from the lot. Gemma staring out the window as she suddenly felt like she had lost another child.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again =). I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed for the first chapter of the story. Great Feedback so far and it gave me good encouragment to continue on with the story. This chapter was more a filler of sorts. Explaining everything that happened between Age 18 and 29. I'm trying to had plenty of character to the story, like Chibs' accent, hopefully it comes out right. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter and gives more reviews! Next chapter will be the returning of Anastasia. Fun fun fun. More relationships and more history will come out and possibly a bit of Tig/Ana. Please Review and let me know what you think! ^.^

Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters except Anastasia Teller. I make no money off of this story, it's just for fun...Fun..I'd like to have fun with a few sons ;) lol

* * *

Anastasia sighed, running her manicured nails through her waved locks annoyed. A habit that seemed to be genetic in the Teller family, just like the heart disorder they all seemed to be born with. At 29 Anastasia had done everything she had set out to do. Completely law school by 25, internship by 27 and now two years with one of the biggest megafirms in California, specializing mostly in criminal cases.

Over ten years and she had finally finished what she started, what she wanted. She was respected, seen as more than just a pair of legs to spread or the King and queen's daughter. Two years in the firm and she had won most of the cases assigned to her. She wasn't looked down on like the little sister that followed everyone around, she was an equal and that was something she was proud of but lately...being equal wasn't easing her.

She was equal but alone. Her phone barely rung unless it was her assistant or a client. Her two bedroom apartment seemed even larger and empty. The high of being in the world, of doing what the Sons had thought she wouldn't be able to do had worn off after the first year.

The Sons of Anarchy, her family...if you could call them that, hadn't supported her thoughts of leaving. They thought she was abandoning them, leaving them behind but whenever one needed help she was there. Opie was out early because she made it happen. The boys had dodged bullet after bullet because she helped them around every law and cop that came knocking but the only person talking to her through those times were Gemma or Chibs. Jax wouldn't talk to her, Clay would on special occassions when Gemma forced him to. Juice, Bobby and Piney all talked to her here and then but that was dimming down to a call over six months or so but Chibs had to be on the phone first. Tigs...Tigs was completely out of the question. The last time she heard from him was several angry messages on her voicemail her first year of college, including a message of a girl screaming his name while he obviously fucked her before he hung up with a laugh.

They were assholes, criminal assholes but after the high, the excitement of everything dimmed down the hole that they normally filled grew bigger and bigger until everything she did, everyone she looked out annoyed her to all hell. She was still protected by other charters. She saw Happy whenever Gemma or Chibs asked him to watch her if she was ever going or staying in an Enemy's territory.

"Anastasia!"Kevin Housen stood on his feet, knocking on the table in front of her roughly. She jerked her head up, her blue eyes wide but dull in color as she stared at her boss. Her day dreams of the club lost as she was forced back to reality. "Sorry Mr. Housen." she cleared her throat, straightening up in her chair before attempting to pay attention to the meeting. He shook his head, the mostly grey hair shaking, the sign that he devoted his entire life to the firm when at the age of 52, his hair was almost entirely grey. "Christ, the phone ." He dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

She stood up and looked towards her assistant. "It's a mister Filip telford. Says it's an urgent matter." She told her before turning around and leaving. "Excuse me." Ana made a quick bee-line for her office, immediately picking her phone up without even sitting down ."Chibs? What's wrong? Is everyone okay?" She was panicing but it changed to fury as the scottish chuckle filled the phone."Calm down girlie, Everyone is fine." She was tempted to hang up on him, The club members and the girls connected to it knew better than to say something was an emergency, an urgent matter when it was not. There was too many real emergencies to actually fake one.

She huffed as she sat in her sit, using the toes of her feet to toe off the heels before propping them up on her desk. Another habit that had been picked up from the men but never broken when in the privacy of her office or home.

"So, what was the urgent matter that pulled me from my oh-so-fun meeting?" Sarcasm was her only tone, forcing another laugh from him before he grew quiet, serious."Ya needa come home Princess. We need ya here." Her heart thumped in her chest, thinking the boys finally wanted her back. Her pride tended to match theirs, she wasn't going to crawl back to them just like they weren't going to crawl to her. "Oh? The sons finally miss me?"

There was that pregnant pause before he cleared his throat. "Not exactly...But i'm sure they do!" he hurried to explain before giving a soft growl. "They dun know i'm callin', probably kill me if they knew. Bobby is in Jail, Clay wanted to use Rosen instead of ya. Clay and Jackie-boy are at each otha's throats. Tig doesn't know up from down right 'bout now. The only three actually functioning properly are Juice and Half-sack, which ain't sayin' a lot, an' me." His tone was the one thing that worried her out of everything. It sounded almost hopeless, concerned for the brothers he loved and the club he lived for. "Donna is dead Girlie... and we've got ATF so far up are asses that i think Jackie-boy might be turning gay." The humor was there but fake but she rested her head in her hand at his words. ATF was bad, a dead old lady was just as bad, if not worse.

"I can't just leave here Chibs...especially if they don't want me." she told him just as helplessly. She was stuck between her pride and honor. Going to the sons when they didn't want her could turn disasterous especially when she was fighting with half of the club, mostly it's top members.

"Aye, just like ya' family Princess. None of ye are willin' to just drop this battle. Yer brother an' father are about to start shoot at each other. Yer old man can't find his way from the bottom of a bottle and out from another a whore. An-" "He's not my old man!" She whispered harshly into the phone.

"Grow up! The lot of ye. I haven't seen my damn wife inna long time an' i can't even see mah daughter. I'd fuck a man just to get a glimpse but ya have everyone, they have everyone but none of ya are willin' to drop this bullshit!" He shouted into the phone and she heard the familiar sound of glass breaking. "We're ya family Ana. You are our family. Someone has gotta end this. We all need each otha. Especially now. They miss ya princess. But they, much like you, are just too stubborn." his voice changed back to it's more soothing tone

Ana fought to keep her tears at bay as he shouted at her then tried to soothe her. The battle had been going on for years and it put a line between the club at times. A battle that surprisingly, Tig, Jax and Clay were all on the same side of. She sighed, rubbing her temple as she tried to keep from breaking over the phone. This wasn't the first time the conversation had come up. she had even heard for Gemma that Chibs had talked to the three men about it but the outcome was nothing. One of the sides had to break and she had a feeling by just what was going on...that she would have to do it.

"Give me a few weeks. Let me clear up cases here, find out what's going on down there legally fully. I've got tons of vacation time coming up plus this is an emergency." Her voice was soft, almost child-like and it hurt Chibs to hear the girl give up her pride for the club but it was needed.

"Alright Darlin'. I'll call ye in a few days to see what is goin' on." He practically stroked her through the phone, like he was approaching a wounded animal. "Okay.. Tell Gem i said hey." He gave an okay before hanging up just as the sounds of loud voices were heard in the background.

* * *

"Who was that?" Tig asked, noisey as always as he approached the drinking scotsman, stealing his drink. "No one, just a Croweater. Wanted to know what was going on tonight." He lied, taking his drink back with a firm slap to the side of his head. Tig eyed him, not completely trusting his words. What croweater asked to show up? He shrugged though. "Right..Come on, get off your ass and move if you want to even see those croweaters tonight." he slapped Chibs back before moving towards the others. Chibs sighed, setting the glass down. Anastasia was coming home and he could only hope that the tiny girl would be able to fix things like she had done so many times before.

* * *

Anastasia Teller eyed the phone as she set it down before rubbing her tears away and paging her assistant. The mid 30's, ex-cheerleader turned 19 kids and counting stepped into the room, practically glaring at the small girl in the big chair. "Yes ?" Her tone was snippy but Ana ignored it. "Look at the schedule. Tell me How many clients have trials this month and any that aren't within three weeks, push off onto someone else in the firm. Then make an appointment with Mr. Housen. I need to take time off and make sure to tell him it's an urgent matter." She was strict with her voice, eyeing the women. "You're taking time off? Surprising." She raised her eyebrow at her assistant."Yeah surprising. Maybe i'm finally getting that fuck I need apparently. Or perhaps just looking for a new assistant." She quoted her gossip then threatened her sweetly, flashing her a smile. The assistant swallowed hard before rushing from the office as Ana quickly went back to work.

Anastasia Teller was going back to Charming, California and for some reason, the emptiness in her heart filled at the thought. She was returning to family, friends and the one place she really belonged. She was returning home even if home didn't want her but she would make sure that it did sooner or later.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey hey again! Chapter 3 woohoo! The return of Anastasia Teller. Some people are angry, some are glad. Some just don't give a hoot. =P. I finally decided that Anastasia is going to look a bit like Megan Fox. She's got a tough, bitchy but still erotically, innocent look to her. I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews and hopefully you guys will review again for this chapter. I might put out another chapter tonight, not too sure yet. I hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters except Anastasia Teller. I do not and will not be recieving money for any of this. It's just for fun. =)

* * *

Being on her own for around ten years had toughened her up emotionally and mentally. She was older, wiser and had grown into her personality and body. She didn't take things sitting down but she was still sweet. She could of been considered two-faced for not looking the other way for all criminals...except her family. She was strong, stable and independent but as she drove down the street, she felt like she was retreating back to the small, dependent, insecure girl she had been when she left this town. Her nerves and panic were clawing at her skin, her knuckles white on the steering wheel as she fought to not turn the car around and head back home. They needed her...even if they refused to admit it.

It was around three weeks later and she was finally back in Charming. The small town looked almost exactly the same but that wasn't that surprising. The Sons normally worked hard to keep the town under radar of tourist and upgrades. Upgrades normally meant more cops, something they didn't want to deal with.

Her dark hair rustled through the small crack in the window. The black 2008 Dodge Charger purred softly and blended in with the night. The windows were tinted, hiding the long lost daughter of Gemma Teller-morrow from view. Gemma and Chibs had decided on a family dinner to show the returning daughter that was back in Charming to them all. No one dared to miss the dinners because an unhappy Gemma was an unhappy Clay then an Unhappy club. She chuckled at that thought. No matter how much the men tried to act like the women were second priority, that the old ladies had no pull, they knew they were wrong. The old ladies tended to control which ever son they were taken with and from what she heard, Gemma had all of the sons around her delicate fingers.

The head lights shined into the windows as she parked her car beside Gemma's before turning off the Engine. The family dinner was a way to keep things neutral. Her going to the Club house would be stepping onto a wolf's territory. Ana took a deep breath, resting her head back with a harsh sigh. It was time to face the music, force herself to drop her pride to help her family. It was time to wave the white flag because they wouldn't. She pulled her keys out before stepping out of the car, a beep following the closing of the door.

As Anastasia aged, her appearance became more sensual and older. Jax looked more like their father while Anastasia had gotten the mixture. Full lips. Grey-blue eyes. No wrinkles. High cheek bones. Long black hair that rested near her mid-back after cutting it a few weeks ago. She still had that innocent look although it was much more exotic, erotic now. Her pale skin didn't change, practically glowing underneath her black hair. The only thing that had changed fully was her mother's bitchy looks that now rested on her own face and no emotions flickered in her eyes.

She eyed the house almost bitterly before taking a deep breath and headed up to the front door. Her hands nervously fixing her black knee-length dress. The dress hugged her breasts before flaring out under them. The soft click of her heels announced her before she even opened the door.

The living room chatter immediately went dead as the door opened. The entire room staring at the door as the 5'3 woman stepped in. Anastasia Teller. Tig's eyes narrowed in on her, his fingers clutching the beer he held tighter. Clay's eyes moved to Gemma's while Tara placed her hand on Jax' shoulder to keep him calm. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." Tig snapped first, standing quickly to his feet. His first instinct was to shake her, scare her but it was quickly covered with the need to go to her, kiss her and that only made him worse. Although it only grew as Chibs and Piney all stood up, heading towards her.

"Girlie!" Chibs was the first to hug her, squeezing her tight and lifting her off her feet. She squeaked before being passed to Piney, who hugged her tight. "Well, I lost one daughter and got another back!" he grinned, fully for the first time in awhile, his eyes shooting in Clay's direction at his words before stepping back. A blush was on her cheeks at the affection. Yup, definitely reduced back to the girl she had left as.

Clay grunted before standing up. Anastasia's eyes widened, taking a small step forward as if Clay was welcoming her back before he turned, grabbing Gemma's arm and leading her towards the kitchen, Jax following. "Ay dun' worry Princess. If anyone can put the fear of god in them it's ya mom." Chibs patted her back before kissing her cheek and leading her to sit at the dinning room table. She was placed between Chibs and Gemma, a protection shield almost from the pair as the rest of the chairs began to fill. The last chairs to be filled were Tig's and Jax's, who were seated directly across from her.

The food was passed out. The table still silent as everyone began to ate until Juice spoke up."I'm Juice. I'm not sure if we've met but i don't think so. I'd probably remember you, You an old lady?" Anastasia's head lifted, her eyes narrowing in on the probably newest patched member. Hmm...that definitely hurt that she wasn't even talked about. Not even in a negative way. "No. She was never allowed that specialty. Apparently it's not good enough for her. " Tig chimed in before taking a swig of his beer, his eyes completely on Ana as she turned to look at him. Their eyes meeting but both angry. Maybe she wouldn't let her entire pride go.

"It's good enough for me. Maybe the old men around here just aren't." She kept her eyes on his, even though her words were directed towards the conversation Juice started. All of the forks and knives stopping as the used to be quiet girl spoke up against Tig. "Oh. Well now you've got new choic-" "Not good enough? Sweetheart, you'd be lucky if any of us want you. You might be able to get Piney" Tig cut juice off. Everyone at the table staring at the pair. "Really? Well i'll have to see if he does. He's probably got bigger balls then yo-" "That's enough!" Clay demanded, slapping his hand down on the table and making her jump slightly. Tig smirked, leaning back in the chair with his drink. "You two can either stop arguing or get the fuck out." He left it at that before returning to his food.

She swallowed hard, giving a sharp look to Tig before returning to her food. "So if you're not an Old lady, who are you?" The Prospect, Half-sack, spoke up now. She looked towards him. "I'm Ana Teller. Jax's sister, Gemma's kid. " Juice, Half-sack and the rest eyed her before quickly following on with the conversation.

"Cool! You grew up with all of these guys?" Juice perked in this time. "Yeah. Most of them. " She gave him a soft smile as he was eager to know more. "Hm so you're like a little Gemma then? Know all the little dirty secrets?" He teased her, getting a laugh from Chibs. "Aye. She's a sweet Gemma but she's got the same claws and teeth. She'll rip ya in half boy-o. " He laughed, patting Ana on the head like a kitten and earning a laugh. " And i don't know just the dirty little secrets halfy." Gemma pointed her finger at him before the sound of scrapping chairs drew their attention to Jax. "Are you kidding me right now? We're just ganna sit here and act like everything is fine? She left us! No body ever leaves the club. No matter how great they think they are. She comes back in and like always get fucking treated like a princess..like she didn't betray us. She's a fucking traitor!" he yelled, making Tara stand and try and calm him. The entire table was quiet, most of them staring at their plates.

"He's right. The little bitch left us and I want to know why the hell she's back Clay. She doesn't deserve to be in this family, this house. Let alone at this table!" He growled, putting his drink on the table and for once standing with Jax. Clay sighed, rubbing his aching hands over his head. "Fine. Meeting tomorrow morning. Everyone be there, including you. " He directed the last words towards Ana. Something wasn't right that she had just shown up right after everything happened. "Finish your meals then get out." Clay ended the discussion. Jax glared at his sister before taking Tara's hand and leading her towards the front door. Tig smirked and sat down, finishing his meal.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, everyone began to file out. Anastasia getting a kiss from most of the women and men. She would be staying at a hotel for the night. She headed for the front door before she was grabbed and quickly pressed against the nearest wall. She whimpered, the rough hand covering her mouth before her eyes lifted, landing on Tig's. She glared and moved to kick him but his body pined her's to the wall. He leaned forward, resting his cheek against hers with his lips by her ear. "I told you to stay gone didn't I?" he whispered, taking her wrists in his hand before the other dropped to stroke her side, grasping the dress slightly. "I just want to help you guys." she whispered back, feeling even tinier against him, feeling like the teenage girl he had taken. He had completely reduced her back to ten years ago.

He chuckled, his fingers pulling her dress higher before slipping his hand under it, stroking her bare smooth thigh. He needed her to stay gone. She was the one girl, even at that tender age, to get him completely wrapped around her. In the year of fucking her, he hadn't touched another girl unless on a run or to prove he didn't have an old lady to the men but that rarely went farther than a blowjob. He had risked everything and she had just left, like he was nothing and in his mind, he forced himself to believe she was nothing as well. Just another bitch trying to work her way in. But this bitch still haunted him. He fucked any croweater he picked for the night but after that was over, laying there with the girl attempting to cuddle, he could only see the flushed face of Anastasia Teller. His leader's daughter whimpering and smiling as she forced him to hold her. Forced him to actually give a shit about someone other than his brothers.

A shiver worked over her skin as he stroked her thigh. The same reaction he made her have ten years ago. He kissed her cheek before squeezing her wrists, making her whimper in pain as he hissed into her ear this time. " I told you i'd make your life Hell Ana. We kept you out of hell but I guess you'd made me drag you into it." He placed a firm slap to her thigh before letting her go. Her eyes wide and dark as she stayed against the wall, staring at him. "Sleep well Princess. You'll be lucky to be in Charming by tomorrow night." He smirked, giving her a soft tap on her shoulder before heading outside.

She fought to keep from screaming at him as he walked away. Water touching her eyes as she growled and went outside. "You ass!" she yelled as she headed for her car, unlocking the doors and getting in. The engine started quickly, almost angrily before a screech was heard as she pulled out of the drive way and sped off down the road. She was too angry, too upset, too annoyed that he had gotten her so easily worked up that she didn't even see the bike following her. She parked outside the motel, still had run down as it had been before she left. She used the key to get in before locking and bolting the door. The soft rumble of a bike was heard as she opened the curtain slightly to see the bike begin to drive away. Seeing just the license plate and her anger softened slightly.

* * *

Gemma worked her hands gently on Clay's shoulders, leaning down and kissing along his ear gently. "Come on baby. You need Ana as much as she needs you. She made something of herself." She tried to coax him being easy with the situation. " She felt us. She proved she didn't need us Gemma. So why the fuck would I want her back?" He growled but didn't move from her. "She proved she was strong, that she's not just another bitch waiting to be given a crow. She took a leave from her job to come help you Clay. Like always, she's trying to help. Don't you think she deserves a bit of slack for that?" She nipped at his ear before giving a soft smile as he stood up, working her back on the bed until he was straddling her waist and working her clothes off. "I'll think about it but for now, just shut up." he joked before kissing her.


	4. Chapter 4

Hellooo again! Here is the other chapter i said i would write. Not that long but it definitely shows how loyal she is to the club and how rough her relationship is with Jax right now. Next chapter will pretty much be episode one of Season 2. Some interesting things will happen. Probably a bit more Tig/Ana scenes. A possible lemon might be in there, not sure yet. I hope you all enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own and am not making any money off of Sons of Anarchy or the characters. This is fully for fun!

* * *

Have you ever had one of those dreams when you think it's going to be good but you know it only turns out to be a nightmare? This was one of those dreams only it was reality. It was close to 6 P.M. A normal meeting time for the club. Just after shop closes and a usually a party right afterwards to help celebrate or to bring up someone's mood. Apparently, according to Jax and Tig, "She's going to fuck up my day if it's too early." Yup...congrats to them because they only fucked up ana's.

She tucked her hair behind her ears, bouncing from one foot to the other as she sat in one of the spare chairs. This was great, the family all back together. She was silent as she watched each man sit down. Three eyeing her like she was the police, the others giving a smile. Chibs patted her shoulder as he passed before taking his seat.

"I guess...the first matter we should attend to is Ana so she can leave." Clay spoke like he was bored, leaning back in his chair while Jax and Tig stayed leaned over the table, eyeing her and ready to prounce. " So, why are you back?" She nervously pushed her fingers through her hair before sitting up straighter. "I came back to help you guys. I heard about all the troubles you've been having with Bobby, ATF, Donna's death. I figured you need help to get some of the legal junk off of you." She folded her hands on the table, the tiny mark of an A on her middle finger. A tattoo that Happy had edged her into and it wasn't her only one.

Jax jumped first. "How'd you find out? All that bullshit stayed in Charming. We didn't tell you for a reason." His voice wasn't sarcastic, just aggrivated. Her eyes discretely went to Chibs before back to Jax. "Rosen. When he couldn't find a way to help with Bobby, he called me since I am the Club's full time lawyer. He wasn't even sure why you guys called him." Her tone was the same but she saw Chibs nodd his head out of the corner of her eye in thanks. Jax, Tig and possibly Clay hated her and one thing she was not willing to do was pin brother against brother. She had way more loyalty in the club than that. Club was first priority to everyone, man or woman.

"We needed someone we could trust. Money will buy his loyalty." Tig added, knowing he'd strike oil there and he saw it flicker in her eyes before they turned on him. Even Jax stalling at those words. Her eyes were darker, a angry glare on her face. "You son of a bitch. Trust? What is it you always say? You've risked everything? I've risked everything by dragging my ass down here. I took a leave from my work to come down here and i don't even know if they will keep me by the time I return. I risked my job, house and everything to help you guys get out of everything you do. Opie is out of jail early because of me. I'm already working my ass off to get Bobby out early. Which by the way, the witness just happened to disappear and that means they can hold him for a week or two more before they have to release him. You're welcome by the way." She stood on her feet now.

"I grew up here. I was raised by half of you and you can't trust me? Or was it just the three top dogs that couldn't? I risked my right to be a lawyer by helping you guys weave your way out of each and everything you do and never once betrayed you." Her eyes flashed to Clay's now. "You couldn't trust me?" She looked less angry, more like a hurt little girl now and it pricked at his heart.

Before he could answer, Jax jumped again. "You left. That makes you a traitor. We trusted you with small shit. Helping opie get out of jail. Helping legalize our properties under a different name. All small bullshit. Why would we trust you with ATF? You'd probably rat within a second on the pressure." He glared at her. She growled, the anger returning as the siblings paired off. The anger and tension in the room finally snapping as she leaned over the table and quickly slapped him hard across the cheek before he could move back. He moved next, standing up, his hand grabbing her's tight and attempting to yank her across the table before the club moved. Tig's hands working at seperating the powerful grip while the others attempted to part the siblings, soon holding the pair apart.

"You need to fucking think twice before you ever say that Jax! Who took that damn beating and was almost raped when you guys screwed over the Mayans? I was! I never gave up anything! So watch what you say." she yelled, struggling in Chibs' and Half-Sack's grip. Tears filling her eyes at the fact he really believed her to be traitor.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to? Maybe we should of left you there. Let Princess get raped maybe then they could of removed that damn stick from your ass!"He yelled, shoving back against Clay, Tig and Juice.

Clay had enough, he let him go, slamming the gavel down. "That's enough! Everyone take a vote right now. Has Anastasia Teller betrayed us or not!" He yelled, drawing all eyes to him. "No." "No." "No" "No" "Yes" "No." Tig stayed quiet with his opinion but what surprised everyone was Clay's no. He walked around the table, patting Ana on the head. "You stay until this bullshit is over then you can leave again. We'll talk later brothers" He left the room, ending the meeting without even discussing the other things. Tig quickly followed him, the rest slowly releasing the non-struggling siblings now. "As usual Princess Ana gets her way. Shocker." Jax shoved past Juice, heading for the doors while Ana fell into the chair she had been using. Her head in her hands as she fought to not go beat him with a bat.

Chibs kissed the top of her head, rubbing her back. "It'll be okay Ana. Just let them cool down." Piney did the same before the two older men trailed out of the room. Half-Sack and juice stayed but were quiet until a few seconds passed. "So..ugh...That Charger...It's yours?" Juice asked before backing away as the full Gemma glare passed over that face. "Go away." She snapped, letting the younger boys run from the room before she stood herself.

Her head high as she left, not looking at anyone except Chibs, who gave her a soft smile while nursing the bottle. She nodded her head at Clay before leaving. The starting of an engine filling the air before she pulled out. The same bike following her as the night before. She didn't bother to notice him as she stepped into her hotel room, shutting and locking the doors before heading to bed. The vote had come out in her favor, none of the other believing she had betrayed them. She wasn't sure what Jax' deal was but by the time she left town again, she was going to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.: **Woohoo! Anastasia is up and running. There are a couple spoilers in this chapter, because the story is following the second season but it's got some twists of my own kind in there =). Ana&Stahl meet, woahz. Plenty of Tig/Ana =). There is a slight lemon in the story. I have to admit, it's much bigger than i planned but once i started writing it I couldn't stop XD. If you do not wish to read that part I put an XXXXXX above and after the part so you can skip it. =) I hope you all enjoy and review again. Thank you to all of those you reviewed on chapters 3&4! Great encouragment!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own and am not making any money off of Sons of Anarchy or the Characters. This is just for fun and because I have way too much creativity on my hands. Although if Kurt Sutter wants to sell me Tig, I definitely wouldnt mind ;) lol

* * *

She lifted her head, water dripping down her face as she stared at herself in the mirror. The week already spent in Charming had dragged bags under her eyes. Her skin softly darker from the time spent outside. She had been coaxed to move into the club house. Gemma and Clay needed their privacy and there was no where else to go. she was stuck, dealing with assholes who tended to party until the break of dawn. Sometimes longer just to ignore her thanks to Tig. She could go sleep at the Teller-Morrow house but Tig had teased her about it. That she needed protection from them and was going to run to mommy and daddy. She wanted to slap that cocky look off his face. Protection. He needed the protection, she had been protecting his ass for years. She used the white towel, gently patting her face dry before heading back into the bedroom section, heading to get dressed for what already seemed like a very, very long day.

She sat beside Bobby in the interrogation-meeting room. She had finally pressured them to release him, 30 days having passed a few days after she returned to Charming. They were only standing with hope now that the case had been reinstated...It hadn't. Her eyes lifted at Agent Stahl stepped into the meeting area. Both she and Bobby staring at her as she placed the papers in front of him. "Release papers. Your lawyer ha-" "His old lawyer." Anastasia cut her off, sitting up straight as she pulled the papers in front of her. Stahl's eyes cutting to her at the correction. her eyes drifting down straight to the A that rested on her knuckle.

"Hm...Read them then. Initial the boxes and Sign them and we'll get you home." Her voice was less cocky then he had been weeks ago when she first arrested him. Ana flipping through the pages as Bobby began to speak, a soft chuckle leaving her lips at his clear disrespect. She knew exactly the hell she had put the club, and not just the men, through. Forced Half-Sack's girlfriend to run. Questioned loyalties. Pissed off even David Hale, who would probably be willing to suck anyone's dick to see even one of the Sons behind jail.

She lifted her head at the tail end of their conversation, her eyebrow raised as knew Stahl was fighting off a dirt comment towards Bobby. "Agent Stahl." She stopped her for leaving, eyeing the back of her head with a soft smile. "I really hope now that you leave these men and their families alone. I'm glad that...busted face cleared up. Hopefully it does not happen again " She flashed another smile. Staying completely professional as she stood up. Stahl practically sizzled, glaring at the girl as she stepped towards her. "It's a damn shame I have to. Would of been nice to see whoever you're riding with or just riding, behind bars."

Ana grinned, clapped her hands. Leaning slightly over the table, sliding the papers and pen towards her. "I believe you forgot a spot." She pointed at it, watching as she came closer. She waited for her to be close enough before lowering her voice. "Agent Stahl, You mess with these boys again, I will go through every book, every law, every inch of paper to find a way to get you removed from your position. It'll be a really fun trip for me, not so much for you" she whispered to her, her voice firm but soft. Stahl looked at her, roughly shoving the papers back towards her,"Just like your family I see." She snapped before turning on her heels and leaving.

Bobby chuckled as he signed the areas. "Always glad to see you Anastasia. I guess you aren't so different after all" His chuckle was almost santa-y although he was far from it. "I never claimed to be different Bobby. I've always had outlaws by my side and in my soul."She gave him a smile, the professional demeanor gone as she patted his shoulder. "I'll see you at home Bobby." she squeezed his shoulder before waving at the window for the guards to come in and lead him to get ready to return before leaving herself.

* * *

She was sitting outside on one of the picnic tables as the sons pulled up. Jax, Piney and Opie. She grinned, standing up before staying where she was as Clay, followed by the rest became to trickle from the garage. They all embraced him, her eyes narrowing as she noticed the looks between Clay and Jax plus the distance Tig took to. Opie looked towards her, giving a soft smile. "Jesus is that Ana?" He whistled before opening her arms, welcoming her as she moved towards him. She had grown up right beside Opie and Jax, even with their age differences. he was just like another brother to her. He patted her back. "I'm Sorry about Donna." She whispered to him as she hugged him, her arms around him. He kissed the top of her head before pulling back. "Me 2." He said, giving another soft smile before going off with the rest of the sons.

She stood there, turning her head as Piney and Jax spoke amongst themselves. She eyed them both. Something was going on between the President and V.P., Something that seemed to involve both Piney and Tig. She rubbed the back of her neck before walking past them towards her car. "Tried to kill my..." Piney quieted as she passed, offering a soft smile before lowering his voice to talk to him. She quickly got into her car before pulling out. She was going to need to talk to one of the four involved at some point, it was just determining which was the easiest target.

* * *

It was night time the next time she pulled up at the club house. Parking her car beside Gemma's and the club's bikes, she stepped out and was automatically surrounded by music, alcohol and the croweaters. She sighed, running her fingers through her hair as she headed for the crowd, looking for any of the sons or their old ladies. A pair of faded skinny jeans hugged her hips and thighs while a tank top hugged her breasts and curves. The soft flare of her hips tempting and naturally swaying. The click of her heels as she walked had the Croweaters turning their heads to her, glaring at the newest returning addition. The daughter of the King and queen, the one able to get her hands on whichever Son she wanted. Their current biggest competition.

She stepped to the side as the black car pulled up, almost in front of clay and Tig as the group formed. The men stepping out of it. She looked towards the group, seeing the automatic defensiveness and the motion of Gemma's hand for her to pass them quickly. She lowered her head, heading towards her as she headed for the men. She automatically saw the gun drawn from the position she was in and she moved faster. The animosity between the two facing groups growing as she saw Clay's face scrunch in aggrivation as he spoke. She moved with Gemma towards the sons just as the shaven man stepped in front of them. His body fully brushing against her's and almost making her stumble before his hands grabbed onto her arms to steady her. A twisted, almost robotic smile on his face as he nodded his head at Gemma then glanced down at her. "Sorry ma'am." He eyed her just as Tig and Chibs stepped forward."Hey! Hands off." Tig growled, forcing the minon to look over his shoulder before turning to get into the car. Happy patted her on the shoulder as he followed the car to make sure it pulled out of their lot.

A half hour later the part was raving even more. Half of the crowd tipsy while the other half was working on getting into the pants of those who were drinking. She was surrounded by the sons that actually liked her, All laughing over stories and Jack Daniels was passed around. The loudened screams announced Bobby as the car pulled up, everyone standing to attention and cheering.

Stahl stepped from the car as Clay stepped up, Ana moving up to the group as a lawyer just for protection. A grin moving over her face as Bobby was immediately embraced by every Son, Clay's laugh drawing her attention. She stood beside him, chuckling as he commented on her stripper pole ways. "I'm sure we have some idea." She spoke, earning a laugh from Clay as he rested his hand on her shoulder. "Hmm..Back in the jungle and you already act like an animal. I wonder what your firm would think." Stahl drew her own guns with a cocky smirk, making Ana grin. "I'm a lawyer sweetheart. If you're not an animal, you aren't good at your job." She snipped with a wink. She turned with Clay as Stahl got back in the car before they joined the sons in welcoming Bobby back.

The night drew on, everyone becoming drunker and hornier as it passed. Loud laughs, moans, music and yells filling the club house and parking lot. She was nursing the bottle of beer, never a big fan of drinking unless comfortable. It was hard to look anywhere without seeing someone going at it, none of them afraid of public nudity apparently even outside as she sat on one of the picnic benches again. She lifted her head as Tig stepped out, talking to Clay before his eyes met her's.

Tig had to admit, jealousy and rage were pulsing through him still after earlier's meeting with the nazi asses. Seeing his hands on her, touching her like he was allowed to but mostly seeing the nerves and slight fear in her eyes as he gripped her. Anastasia was never a big fan of anyone touching her unless family. He wanted to go over and rip his hands from her, protect her instead of just telling him to get off of her. He headed for her, gripping his bottle as he climbed onto the bench and sat on on the table. He turned, leaning on his side so he was in front of her and blocking her vision from everyone else. "Stay away from them." he told her as he took a sip of his drink.

She looked towards him, raising her eyebrow. "Who?" "The assholes from earlier. I don't trust them. You see them, walk away. I don't like how he looked at you." He tried to keep the possession, jealousy from his voice but it was clear she saw through it. "Well That wouldn't be the first time Alex." she told him with a smirk, teasing the jealousy under his skin. "Yeah? hmm..that was fun..You rememer all our firsts?...Want me to make you mine again?" he reached out, touching her cheek and making her freeze as the sudden memory came back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXTig&Anastasia TimeXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Seventeen years old and she was going on her first date, pathetic if you asked her. Jax had practically lost his virginity at twelve and she was now just allowed to go on a date. She could understand it she guessed, after the incident a couple years ago with the Mayans. The house was empty as she showered, not hearing the rough knocks on the door. She whistled as she washed her hair out, not hearing as the boot covered feet made their way up the stairs. She turned the shower off, stepping out and wrapping a towel around her body. Her black hair dripping down her back, her blue eyes wide but sharp. She opened the door, her head down as she stepped into the hallway, her body slamming roughly against a harder one. She opened her mouth to scream but she was immediately pressed against a wall, a large hand over her mouth.

She whimpered, tears filling her eyes before she let out a sob as she raised her eyes, meeting Alex "Tig" Trager's. She swatted his hand away and wrapped herself around him as she hid against him with a soft sob. "You asshole!" she cried against his chest, forgetting her near nudity. He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her and stroking her wet hair. "Sorry Princess. I knocked, no one answered. I'm here to put the fear of god into your boyfriend." He was serious despite his humorous tone. He pulled back slightly, looking down at her as she pulled back as well to wipe her eyes. Her cheeks flushed from panic. His eyes drifted, running over her pouting lips, the soft slender neck to the swells of her breasts that were pressed against him. His hand moved, moving from her hair to the side of her neck, his thumb stroking her chin. The interest in her that had been budding was fully blooming as she stared up at him. Those wide, innocent eyes. The smooth complexion. The nerves in her face.

He stroked her chin as his other hand moved to the other side of her neck. The laughter, tears and talking stopping as the sexual intensity suddenly grew. He eyed her for a moment, his stroking making her lips part just before he took a step closer. Forcing her back to the wall as his body gently pinned hers. He looked down, seeing the soft flex of her throat as she swallowed and he immediately went down. His experience lips took hers, holding her head and tilting it back for his advantage.

She whimpered against his lips as he kissed her but after a moment, she was as deep into it as he was. She quickly caught on to everything he wanted, her lips gentle, softer while his were just as soft but completely more dominant, demanding what he wanted. He gently squeezed her jaw, making it open before he pushed his tongue in, immediately dominating it. She groaned softly, her hands gripping his cut as she tugged him closer, her body flush against him and the wall as they kissed. One of his hands wandering down to grip the tied towel as he distracted her with the kisses. She gasped, pulling back as he undid the towel quickly. Her eyes wide, a more aroused flush to her cheeks and her chest rising and falling quicker. His eyes were darker, glaring down at her body as if it had been taunting him, haunting him.

"Tig" she squeaked as his hand went down, gently but firmly plucking at the pebbled nipple. She arched her back, unknowingly offering her body to him which he happily accepted as his head leaned down, attacking her neck with nips, licks and kisses while his other hand joined his other at teasing her breasts.

She groaned, her soft belly pressing against his as she arched for him. He grunted, giving a smirk before his hands went down, grabbing her hips and lifting, making her legs wrap around his waist. Her hands immediately pushed the cut from his shoulders before tugging at his shirt. Her back resting against the wall, supporting herself as he worked his shift off. His eyes moving over her body as he saw every inch, every mark, every freckle and every scar along it and remembered it. He was taking her as his right now. Something that they both knew.

For the past year the pair had skirted around one another. Ana had grown into her body and teenage ways. The clothes, the looks across the room and even the way she flirted with others in his view. Her hands went to his neck, forcing him into another kiss just as he pressed her more firmly to the wall, grinding the hidden hard length against her as she demanded the kiss.

She moaned, massaging her tongue against his before she leaned her head back with a groan. The hard zipper working over the tiny knub between her legs. Her eyes narrowed as he smirked and did it again. "Does princess like that?" he chuckled before dropping his hands, undoing his pants quickly. He didn't bother undoing his boots, allowing the pants to fall to his ankles before pushing the boxers down as well.

Her eyes widened, looking down between them at the almost 9 1/2 inches of man. His chuckle made her look up just as he pushed a free hand down, parting the glistening lips and pushing his middle finger down, flicking the tiny bud. He watched her as she groaned, her hips bucking slightly."T-tig" she choked out, nerves and pleasure making her antsy as she shifted in his grip. He patted her thigh before removing his finger, knowing the beauty was clearly ready after waiting for so many years.

He looked down, pulling his hips back and lining the tip up to the small entrance before gently pushing forward. She whimpered as the soft burning sensation worked over her. His dick stretching muscles that she hadn't even known existed as he worked to get what he wanted. He pressed forward until he felt the tiny barrier, his lips finding hers in an almost apologetic way before he flexed his hips, pressing clear through.

She cried out, tears forming in her eyes as she tossed her head back, arching her back. He continued to press forward, not giving her the chance to reject him. "Tig wait! " She panted, wiggling as he continued to stretch and adjust her to fit him. "Shhh Ana. We gotta do this. Come on it will get back." he coaxed her, stroking her thigh as he tried to ignore her cries. He kissed her cheeks, lips, chin and neck. She could feel him marking her from the inside out, branding himself on her soul as tears dripped down her cheeks until he was fully settled at the base. He stroked her thighs, hiding his head against her neck as she whimpered at the burning sensation. Working hard to keep still. He shifted in her and lifted his head as a soft moan left her lips. The tears stopping on her face. "You like that?" he grinned, shifting once again.

She groaned, leaning her head back against the wall as he began to move, drawing his hips back slightly before pushing forward, then repeating. Each time drawing farther back and pushing in with a bit more strength but not his full power. Her hands clawed at his back, nails digging into his muscles as she leaned over, kissing and nipping his neck. Each movement earned him a moan, growing louder. "God Tig." She moaned. She felt him in her soul, her mind and everywhere else. Her thighs squeezing his hips as she encouraged him. The movements becoming firmer. She pulled back, looking down into his eyes before they kissed. Neither hearing the knocking on the front door as her first date showed up but neither really caring.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXTig&Anastasia TimeXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She blinked, noticing the wide smirk on his lips. He leaned forward, their lips almost touching as his hand lowered, gripping her chin firmly. His own memory of the event haunting him at the same moment, angering him for even remembering the gentleness he showed her. "I would never make you mine. " He kissed her cheek roughly before moving off of the table, his hand sliding over her shoulders before down to her belly, stroking just above her hip bones. "I guess you still are though, aren't you?" he pinched the area, knowing exactly what graced those hips before turning away, heading for the nearest croweaters. "You girls ready?" he yelled, earning a cheer that tore her apart.

She stood up, ignoring anybody who called her as she headed for her car. Clay watched fro a distance, his eyes moving between the leaving back of his step-daughter and the back of his Sergeant-at-Arms. Before he headed back into the club house, knowing fully well that there was more to the story now then Tig being mad over her leaving.

Ana jumped in her car, immediately starting the engine before backing up quickly, the sound of screeching wheels alerted almost everyone as she pulled from the lot. Tig's eyes watched before he pushed the croweaters away, hoping on his bike and disappearing for the night. Ana drove to her mother's house, parking the car outside, knowing that Clay would stay at the club house and Gemma would be home later. Using the spare key she let herself in but not before turning her head, staring out down the street, knowing who was there. She shook her head and walked in, locking the door behind her. She easily fell asleep on the couch but it was just for a few hours before she was woken up by the phone call from Tara.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.:** Hey hey again. Thanks to all those who reviewed all though there weren't too many. This chapter is shorter, kind of just a filler for the upcoming ones but things that happened will play a huge part. It shows the club's love for one another, how ana is handling things. How Tig is with Ana. I will probably do another chapter tonight as well because I really want to get my ideas out before they leave my mind. I think im more excited then you guys are =P. I'm also going to start working on a Banner for the story, but I will only give another chapter and work on th banner if there are plenty of reviews to get my writing car moving. Anyways! I hope you guys enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own and am not making any money off of Sons of Anarchy or the characters. Ana is mine though...I'm still praying for Tig =P

* * *

"Hello?" Her throat was huskier, rougher with sleep as the beeping of her phone woke her up. Her eyes still closed as she struggled to stay with the phone and not her dream world. "Hello? Is this Anastasia?" Her eyes opened at that voice. "Tara? Is something wrong? Is Jax and Abel okay?" The sleep fell from her voice as she sat up, kicking her covers off. "They are fine...I got your number from your mom's cell, Can you come to Chief Unser's house. Your mom needs you." She whispered, as if trying to keep quiet. Ana looked at the clock but stood from her bed. "Of course. I'll be there in a few." she hung up, grabbing the pair of sweat pants off the floor and pulling them on. Slipping on a pair of flip flops before heading for the door quickly.

15 minutes later, she parked infront of the Chief's house, rushing for the door. She didn't bother to knock, just opening it and stepping into the living room. Her eyes falling immediately on her beaten mother. Her hand raised, covering her mouth as she walked towards her. Gemma looked towards Tara with as much of a dirt look as she could bring out at that moment. "Couldn't keep quiet could you?" "She, of all people, needed to know. She's the closest person to you." She muttered while attending one of her cuts.

Ana sat beside her, gently taking her shaking hand in her's. "Mom? What happened?" She whispered, staring at her with wide eyes while Tara and Unser watched. "Use your imagination." She sounded weak, almost helpless. A tone that was rarely used on Gemma Teller-Morrow. She swallowed hard, keeping her own tears at bay for her mom as she clutched her hand tighter. She stroked her knuckles as Tara tried to coax her into going to the hospital. "Promise me...you won't tell anyone...Else." she gave Tara a pointed look while squeezing Ana's hand back. "Not Clay...Not Jax...No one." Anastasia understood why. Retaliation. The sons would move so fast their own heads would spin and that was risky. Pressured, unplanned retaliation normally led to failure and even more risks. She watched as Unser headed for the door, leaning over. She clasped Gemma's hand between her own, raising it gently to her lips as she kissed it before resting her forhead on the clutching hands. Biting her lip hard to keep her sobs at bay, To be strong for her mother because she knew that Gemma would never show that weakness infront of people unless absolutely tested

Anastasia was soon headed home while Gemma and Tara headed to get Abel. Her phone ringing as soon as she stepped into the house. "Hello?" "Ana?" "Unser? How is everyone getting my phone number?" She sighed, working for the stairs so she could get fully dressed before meeting the two at the hospital. "Listen, I'm just warning you. Clay is on his way to the hospital. I staged an accident so it looks like Gemma was in one and that should explain her face." She grunted as she kicked off her sweats then pulled on the same jeans from the night before. "She's going to kill you Unser. She didn't want him to know." "She's going to need to talk to someone. Just stay with her." He hung up and she shook her head as tears slipped down her cheeks. She headed for the master bedroom, digging through one of the dressers for an old t-shirt. The obviously older, slightly faded Sons of Anarchy T-shirt was Gemma's from when she was younger. It fit her perfectly and would do till the day passed.

An hour later she was leaving the room, Gemma was getting dressed and Clay was headed to see her. A few tears along her walls, cuts, bruises but she would heal thankfully. The only thing that worried her, unser and tara was if she would heal emotionally and mentally. She headed for the Sons, roughly scratching her arms as she landed in front of the few left members. Juice and Half-sack patted her on the arm gently in comfort. She was pretty sure she was taking the entire rape worse than Gemma at this point but she feared for her mom, the other girls and it resurfaced old memories she didn't want to face. Her eyes watered as they met Tig's, his eyes softening slightly. "Go see if Clay wants ya to meet with Jax later." He orded the two, waiting for them to leave before grabbing her arm, tugging her into one of the secluded waiting rooms.

He pushed her into the chair and knelt in front of her, resting his hands on her knees. "Pull yourself together now." He ordered her, trying to sound firm but it was weakening as a tear slipped down her cheek. "I-I can't. That's my mom Tig." she looked tired, weak and vulnerable and he didn't care for it unless he caused it. He sighed, standing up before bending over, wrapping his arms around her head, letting her rest it on his chest as she let her tears go. She was normally stronger, tougher despite her sweeter, more innocent nature but She tended to always show her emotions the most around Tig and Chibs. He rubbed her back, knowing that she was shaken up. She had always feared accidents. He pulled back as she sniffled, watching her wipe her eyes. "Ya good now?" He questioned, pushing her hair behind her ears. She gave a tiny nodd and watched as he stood up, his normal stance with her returning. "Good." he turned on his heels and left, heading to find the two goof-balls.

She was in the waiting room again as Luann and one of her girls stepped in. The girl's nose bleeding while she placed an Ice pack on it. "You're brother is going to get it Ana!" She paced before checking the girls nose. Apparently the porn business was having a bit of difficulty as of late. A few moments later, Jax and Chibs walked up. Her eyes lifting to chibs before she stood, heading into his open arms while Jax ignored her and talked to Luann. She wrapped her arms around him, yawning but watching the scene unfold as Luann questioned Jax's power. Almost wincing at her sarcasm then what the porn star said. "We'll see Gemma later." Chibs guided her towards the waiting room again with a pat on her thigh before Jax turned to yell at Luann.

Anastasia was called from her room later that evening, her hair wet from a shower as she headed for Clay and Jax. "We need you to draw up a contract for us and Luann. We're going into business with her." Clay almost sounded annoyed with that. She laughed. "You guys? Are going into the porn industry?" This was an epic moment. The porn kings themselves involving themselves. She could already see Half-sack, Juice, Bobby and even Tig working their way into being in one, if not several, of those movies. "It's not a joke Anastasia. Draw up the fucking contract." Jax snapped, glaring at his younger sister. "We need it in the next couple of hours." Ana nodded. "Just write down what you want the agreement to be and i'll have it within the hour. " She waited for the few moments before he passed her a pad, waving her off.

Ana stepped into Jax's house with Tara, looking for Gemma who had never known up at the Club house nor home. They entered the nursery, spotting her in the rocking chair asleep and Ana went to her, squatting down. She gently gripped her hand."Mom?" She whispered, trying not to startle her but didn't succeed. "How are you?" She gazed up at her, gently stroking her bruised wrists while she tried to straighten herself out. "Fine." She stood up as she did, watching as she tried to keep from walking weird but failed from soreness. She reached out, touching her arm to get her attention. "Mom, You need to talk to someone, anyone. It's not good to just keep all of this inside." She reached out, kissing her forehead. "That's what I have you for baby girl." she whispered before turning to leave. Ana pushed her fingers through her hair just as Tara's phone rang. "We need to go to the club house." She groaned, shaking her head. She could never have a day of peace, not in Charming and not around these men.

All three women pulled up to the club house and immediately filing in, spotting the bleeding Bobby on the chair. "Jesus bobby! You haven't been out a day!" she cried, helping Tara with her medical bag and heading to grab some towels. She handed them to Half-sack before stepping back, letting them work. Her body brushing against Tig as she watched her mother head for the door. His eyes lowered to her's, blinking for a moment before he spun on his heels to find Clay. Ana followed Gemma, climbing the ladder before sitting with her. The two women just staring forward or at the stars. Anastasia moved to leave as Jax came up the ladder but was stopped by Gemma, forcing her to sit back down. Jax eyed her but came over anyways, wrapping his arm around Gemma while Ana hugged her as well. The three lasting Teller's staring forward as the night went on. No matter what, when it came to a family member being hurt they were there. Even if they were fighting, in love, or miles away. They made sure to be there the next second to help them. The three on the roof were torn apart, confused and lost but sitting there, they could ignore everything except each other.


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.:** Heeellooo...Welcome to my favorite chapter so far =). this is a pretty intense chapter. Shows the ups and downs of Ana's relationships. Shows a side of old ladies and what it takes to be one with the sons. We also learn one of the reasons why anastasia is so afraid to be an old lady and why she did leave Tig. Dun dun dunnnn...There is also a Mature scene in this chapter. I marked the spot so those who don't like to read it may skip over it. I hope you guys review plentyyy =). And thank you to all those who reviewed for chapter six. =) Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own and am not making money off of SOA or the characters. Anastasia is my own creation but i'm willing to trade for one of the sons =P.

* * *

A couple weeks later wasn't any better with the top men in the club or in her life. Clay would talk to her but never on the level he had when she was younger. If she slept over their house, he would talk to her more but infront of the club, in public or near the garage it was kept to a minimum.

Jax was no better. Since the night after Gemma was raped, staring up at the sky with her brother and mother like they had when their father first died. They all felt at peace, like a family again but the next morning it was gone. He shot snappy comments to her, dirty looks but nothing ever bad enough to start a fight like his words had the day she returned. So maybe it was a little better. After all, Tellers didn't talk out their problems. No one in the family talked out their problems. They were either fought out or fucked out.

Tig was...well Tig. He was working hard at his current job, making her life a complete hell. If she was near him in the club house or garage, he had a croweater on his arm. In private, he teased her verbally, physically and mentally. He tested her, stirred memories that she didn't want to remember. In public, He ignored her but if someone threatened her or she was near any danger or upset, he came right to the rescue. He was twisted but she loved it...or she would if he wasn't using his twisted ways to make her life a living hell.

She rolled over in her bed, rubbing her eyes tiredly. She could hear Gemma downstairs chopping away at something and sighed. Great. Another morning of the happy couple arguing. She rolled from the bed she had occupied that night, thankful to Clay for offering her the bed after almost being in tears as she was forced to watch Tig practically fuck one of the croweaters on the club house couch. She tied her hair back as she padded downstairs to the kitchen, stopping as Gemma brushed past her. "Mom?""I'll see you at the garage." she said before flying out the door.

She sighed and went into the kitchen, giving an almost sympathetic look towards Clay before pouring her own coffee and sitting at the table. Clay eyed her, knowing that she would know what was going on with his wife. "Your mother...What's her deal." Ana's eyes lifted, narrowing in on him as she sipped her coffee. "You're her husband. You should know." He chuckled darkly at that, clearly annoyed so early in the morning. "I am? She could of fooled me. " She shook her head. "I'm not getting involved Clay. She just needs time. I'd get shaken up to if I got in that bad of a car accident. Maybe you should try comforting her not trying to get in her pants. "She was tired of this conversation. Even when she wasn't sleeping at their house, for the past week this was all she heard about. She stood from her chair, bringing her coffee with her as she headed to get ready for the day. "You Teller women are going to drive me in-fucking-sane!" he called after her, slamming his fist on the table. "Wouldn't be the first man!" she called back before shutting the bathroom door.

* * *

Anastasia rolled up to the garage 20 minutes after Gemma. Her hair curling down her back, A pair of jeans hugging her legs while a tank top hugged her upper body, covered by a plaid shirt. The tanktop rode high and the pants rode low, showing a few waved lines of black ink, the start of a tattoo that no one except her lovers had seen. She noticed the cop car and headed towards the office immediately, only to be stopped by Tig's arm blocking her. She sighed, leaning her head back as if looking towards the sky. "God...Why do you hate me?" She pleaded before looking towards Tig. "I'm not in the mood." "Please as if I need you to be." He smirked and she rolled her eyes. "What the hell did your mama do to you?" He eyed her evily for a second, especially the ink peeking from her pants but shrugging. "What do you mean?" She rolled her eyes. "Why are you blocking me anyways?" "Unser is in there. Don't wanna bother the chief. ""And since when have you been worried about the Law?" "Since I've got such a sucky lawyer." She glared at him before taking the sunglasses out of his shirt, slipping them on. "Move your arm before I turn you gay by shoving it up your ass." She snapped, clearly not happy this morning. He chuckled, dropping the arm just as Unser left the office. "You wouldn't turn me gay. You're still hopin' I'll fuck ya." He pushed her gently to the side before rushing towards the office. "I swear you're like five years old!" She yelled after him.

Ana stayed with Gemma in the garage for the rest of the morning, working on her laptop while Gemma hustled through paper work and clients. Her cell phone rang and she answered it, Ana's head lifting after hearing Gemma's Signature "Shit." "What? Something wrong?" "Yeah. Luann is pissed because Bobby is at the studio. Apparently Clay sent him." She snapped, grabbing her keys and rushing for the door. Ana didn't have time to catch up before she was in her car and squealing off. She watched as Gemma took off before landing beside Tig as Clay soon followed her. "I hate it when mommy and daddy fight." She shook her head, following him towards his bike as Juice and Chibs pulled in. "Where you goin'? "Chibs was curious as Tig got on his bike before Ana climbed on behind him, not giving him a chance to tell her to get off before she put on his spare helmet and wrapped her arms around his waist. "To protect Clay." Tig smirked as he pulled off.

Gemma's car pulled into the studio lot first then Clay's bike then Ana and tig. Tig pulled closer to Jax's bike before turning it off and getting off. Ana and Tig both going over beside Tara and leaning against the bike as they watched the scene unfold. Her eyes widened and she jumped up as Clay took the cinder block and swung it at the window of the car, busting it completely. "Go get Jax." She told Tara, not waiting for her to move before she moved towards the two, Tig's reaching out to grab her but she blocked him. "Guys come on! Knock it off!" she yelled, wincing as it grew worse. She soon was put between the two, attempting to block Gemma as Clay attempted to beat up her car. Gemma screaming at him. Ana yelped as Clay pushed her aside and made to grab Gemma just as Jax came out. Tig finally stepping in to balance Ana from falling as gemma broke down. She pulled from Tig's grip, moving towards her fast, giving Clay a dark look as Gemma tried to cover her tears. She hugged her close, letting her hide in her shirt as Tara and Jax both turned on Clay. Tig stood aside, unsure of how to handle this, especially with anger pulsing through him at Clay pushing Anastasia.

She was soon back in the office with Gemma, neither speaking of what happened earlier until Tara entered with the HIV test. Ana kept her head down but her ears open as they spoke, swallowing hard as Gemma's words. She stood up as the rumble of Jax's bike was heard, moving over to Tara as Gemma came up behind them. Watching as the porn star leaned over to kiss him and watching as Tara's face dropped. "You okay with that rubbin' on jax?" Gemma was the first to ask, always one to know the business of other's. "I trust him." Ana looked towards her. "It's not him you worry about. Even I know that as much as they stake claim over their old ladies, you have to stake it over your old man or else every croweater, porn star and little horny girl will be attempting to get him." She told her, patting her shoulder before moving aside. "You gotta educate. Set the bitch straight. Everyone sees it..Everyone knows." "I'm not 18 years old any more Gemma. My cat fighting days are over. " Gemma smirked. "We'll see. It doesn't matter how old or how young. If you want the man, you beat the bitches off." Her head turning to eye Anastasia, who was back at the laptop. Tig's sunglasses still resting ontop of her head. She knew fully well that her daughter had fought to stake her claim over Tig.

* * *

**XXXXXXXFlashback-Tig&Ana time!XXXXXX**

Anastasia clanked bottles with Chibs, cheering as the roar of bikes announced the returning sons. She took a swig of the beer as Tig, Jax, Clay and Bobby all hopped off their bikes, surrounded by the huge crowd. They had been gone for a couple days, club business and the returning part was offically on. No body minded that she drank as she was underage as long as it was just a bottle or two and just beer. Nothing stronger or she'd be cut off for good. All of the sons walked over to the, hugging everyone part of their family. Tig wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up and squeezing tight, making her laugh as she swung her around. "Put me down you idiot" she yelled, chuckling as Chibs yelled the same. He smirked, letting her slide down his body, his hands "accidently" rubbing over her ass before resting on her hips. "You know you like it." He smacked her ass playfully before moving to hug the rest of the family.

Most of the crowd surrounded the sons, welcoming them back especially the returning, and single, ones. A few croweaters had already seperated Jax from the mix followed by Tig. She eyed them before taking a larger drink and walking off for the club house where most of the real party took place. Gemma and Clay sat on the far side of the house, talking and kissing while they watched everyone but their eyes soon landed on the back of Anastasia as she made a bee-line for Tig and his hook-up. "Tig" She demanded, standing over the pair. Tig's eyes opened, looking up at her. "Ana!" He jumped forward, pushing the girl to the side as he stood up but the croweater soon followed. She towered over Ana in her heels, glaring at the younger girl. "It's adult time sweetheart. Run along and play." She smirked, running her hand over Tig's shoulder.

Tig swallowed hard, side stepping the croweater as Anastasia's eyes darkened and her face showing her aggrivation. "Call me sweetheart again." The girl laughed before stepping closer, The toes of her shoes touching Ana's." Sweetheart." She snapped. Anastasia smiled before drawing her fist back and slamming it towards the girl's face. She shrieked, immediately cupping her hands around her nose. "You little bitch!" She cried, pulling her hands away to show the blood dripping down before she slapped her right back and grabbed onto her hair. Anastasia shoved her back, not even reaching for her hair as she attempted to tackle the girl to the ground, yelping as she tugged and scratched at her. Anastasia pulled her fist back again, aiming right towards the girl's ribs. She had grown up with the Sons. She wasn't taught to cat fight, she was taught to really fight. The crowd surrounded them, cheering and howling at the girl on girl fight just as Jax and Tig moved to pull them apart.

Tig dragged Ana away from the girl, shoving through the crowd until he got her down the hallway and into his room, slamming the door shut and pushing her on the bed. Blood dripped down a few cuts on her face, a red print on the side of her face that would be a bruise in the morning. He glared at her, frustration on his face as she stared up at him, looking more like the sweet girl she usually was. "Strip." He ordered, crossing his arms."What? We're at the club hou-" "Strip now or i'll do it for you." He snapped, glaring at her. She huffed and began to pull off her clothes, soon standing naked infront of him but was more shy about it.

He growled, stepping forward."That was the fucking hottest thing i've ever seen." He grabbed her hips, turning her around so she was facing away. She whimpered softly, keeping still as his hands suddenly gripped her hips, shoving her towards the mirror. She squeezed her thighs closed as his fingers suddenly traced her. "You see this?" He roughly whispered in her ear as his fingers traced over the tattoo on her hip bones. The tattoo was his crow sign on her. On one side of her hip rested a black crow, smoke surrounding it's body and on the other side was a white dove, a mist surrounding it's body. The smoke and mist blended together in the middle of her birds rested on their signature reaper's weapon but a rose wrapped around the weapon. A blending of his soul and her's wrapped around her back from one hip to another. "This means that you're mine and i'm yours. " She nodded her head, swallowing hard as she shifted in front of him just as he pressed her forward but kept the grip on her hips so she had to bend over. She gripped the walls on each side of the mirror before he tapped her foot, making her legs part just before she felt the tap of his belt as he got his pants undone.

"You just owned me infront of my club, my friends, and a whole bunch of bitches." He growled, lining up to her as she groaned loud at the anticipation. " I-I'm sorry" She cried out as he pressed in slightly just to steady himself. "Don't apologize." He snapped before his hips snapped forward, his hand covering her mouth to cover her scream as he slammed in to the hilt. She panted hard, whimpering and practically mewing like a kitten. "You were just preparing them for when your birthday comes. You can annouce that this cock is yours and i'll take full owner ship of this beautiful tight little body." He chuckled as he pulled his hips back then slammed back in. Both of them knowing this was a claiming, a rough one at that but she welcomed it. Every act of dominance or love he showed. She never rejected any of it even if he was being mean. You had to love the crow in him if you wanted to be with the man.

She howled behind his hand as he stopped talking and just began to worked in and out of her fast and hard. His grunts and groans filling the room, as he attempted to muffle her screams and cries. "Who do you belong to?" He ordered, pulling his hand back slightly to hear it. "y-you! I'm yours!" She cried, her knees trembling as she struggled to stay up. "A-and your mine." she panted, giving him a pleasured and weak smile before he had to cover her mouth as she screamed, feeling her tight around him as she began to orgasm. Her own pleasure yanking his from him, tossing his head back as he practically howled in pleasure. Neither noticing the door opening a peak or her mother's face open with shock at the sight before shutting the door. He grunted as he tugged free from her, pulling her up straight and spinning her around, roughly kissing her. She whimpered, gripping his arms for support but taking his kiss as he lead her towards his bed, laying her down on it. He nipped her bottom lip before pulling back, giving her a smirk. "Stay here until you get your mind back .I'll be waiting for you out there." He kissed her again before leaving the room, buckling his pants along the way.

**XXXXXXXEnd Flashback-Tig&Ana time!XXXXXX**

* * *

The wrap-up party finally came and Anastasia was demanded to go since Gemma wasn't going to attend. She was dreading this. Porn stars could be just as bad as the croweaters sometimes. Hell, most of Luann's girls were croweaters. She stepped into he studio, rubbing her hands over her dress to straighten it. She was a champagne colored cocktail dress. It was strapless, showing the dip of her cleavage before flaring up under her breasts. A pair of black heels strapped up her calves and her hair rested down her back in curls. This night was going to suck.

Immediately walking in, it was like a real life porno. Girls were already riding men, Even the prospect was getting saddled. She rolled her eyes, heading for the nearest empty, and hopefully clean chair. She sat down, crossing her legs before resting her head on her fist. She kept her eyes on Tara as she entered, seeing the preparing cat fight that was about to happen with a soft smile, knowing that she was about to stake claim over Jax. She turned from that, her eyes immediately finding Chibs and Tig from the distance but once again her heart dropped. Seeing Tig kissing the women. She swallowed back tears as she stood up, immediately heading for the back entrance. She pushed open the door but she stopped, her eyes widening as she spotted the girl on her knees, head bobbing in front of the president of the Sons. Her step-dad and husband to her mother. She shut the door quietly before spinning around, shoving through people to get to the next exit.

Tig's head pulled back from the girl with a smirk, knowing that she would be the one in bed with him tonight or atleast hopefully. But the flash of black hair and pale skin caught his eye, seeing Anastasia rushing towards the exit. He pushed the girl off and got to his feet racing after her. "Ana!" he yelled over the music, attempting to stop her but she ignored him, trying to get to her car. He grabbed her arm, spinning her to face him. "What the fuck? Did you not hear me calling you?" "Just go away Alex." She snapped, pushing away as she moved to unlock her doors. He grabbed her again, firmly pressing her against her car to keep her from leaving. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he growled but froze seeing the tears in her eyes that began to fall down her cheeks. "Ana come on. I wasn't even being mean." He tried to comfort her but she shoved him away roughly.

"No! Don't touch me! This bullshit, this life! What the hell is wrong with you people. You know what i just saw Tig? My mother's husband getting blown by some bitch! Why? All because he couldn't wait. Because he couldn't wait or love her enough to fucking let her heal, let her prepare herself! You got mad at me because I didn't want that? I didn't want to be cheated on, lied to, or have to give permission for you to fuck some bitch because you can't wait." She yelled, shoving him back from her. He was too shocked to actually stop her from doing it. The tears pouring down her cheeks were paralyzing even for him. The pain in her voice.

"I didn't want that laugh and you really blame me? You think that i want or that my mother wants to be laughed at behind her back because her husband got blown because she is afraid!" She screamed at him, pushing him again. "This isn't fair to anyone! Anyone that loves any of your fucking asses! If we don't put out, you go some where else. Yeah, that's real love right there you asshole" she leaned against the car, practically sobbing as the day took toll on her.

Tig stepped forward, slowly wrapping his arms around her and holding her despite her starting struggles before she fully wept against him. He rubbed her back. "It's the duty of being an old lady princess. Maybe you just can't handle it." She froze, shoving him back hard before raising her hand and slapping him."The duty of being an old lady? No watching your husband cheat on you is the duty of a fucking bitch. You want a dog, go back in side with Clay." she snapped at him, finally getting into her car.

"How the hell did this turn from Gemma and Clay to me and you ana! Huh? You selfish bitch, you don't even know anything! I didn't give my dick to those girls for a fucking year for you .I got blown but only when i was trying to hide this fucked up relationship!" He yelled back at her, finally through with her shoving and her slap sending him over the edge. "I know enough to know your head is so far up this club's ass that if any of them knew you were actually loyal to someone other than them, you'd break under the pressure." "Real support there Princess. I'm so fucking happy for you!" "Bite me Alex. Go back inside like a good boy"Not waiting for his response before she pulled away from the parking spot and heading to Gemma's for the night, knowing Clay wouldn't be returning that night.

She walked into the house, tears still on her face as Gemma looked up from the bible. Seeing the tears down her daughter's face, she opened her arms. Ana went straight to her, undoing her heels before climbing onto the couch, curling up under her arm. Gemma began to silently read out loud while stroking her hair, letting her cry on her and even a few tears leaking down her own face. She never wanted her daughter to fall for a son, to feel that pain. But it was all or accepted it or you blacked it out. There was rarely a middle.


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.: **Woooo Another chapter. Not as great as the others but they can't all be master pieces=P. Anyways. I decided to let their fighting rest of a day because more will be coming up hehe. Show their affectionate side for a change towards one another. I'm glad people are seeing that Anastasia isn't the only victim here. Tig was hurt by her leaving, even though he refuses to show it. There is tons of more Rock n roll coming up soon! So be on the look out for the next chapter either tonight or tomorrow. BTW! Thank you to all those who reviewed and who will be reviewing this chapter. Also let me know what you think of the Banner I made. You can find it in my profile or right here =) I hope you enjoy the peace for once because it will soon disappear.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the sons of anarchy or any of the characters except Anastasia. I would like to own Tig however. Whoever can make that happen, I'd love you =P

* * *

Today would be a long day, she could already tell. Dragging her feet out of the club house bed, she headed straight for the shower, taking almost an hour in it before finally getting out. Things were tense at either home she stayed at. Gemma and Clay were still arguing but both seemed more nonchalant about it. But the tension was still too thick. At the club house, it was even worse. If she saw tig, she walked the other way and vise versa. None of the other sons attempted to push them into the same room. Clay was the only one that would force it if needed but that was a rare thing. Dinner and lunches were even worse. Most of the family eating at Gemma's or at the club house. Tig and Ana would stay quiet before taking off as soon as their last bite was finished. It was obvious that the club, even Gemma and Clay, were getting annoyed by the glass they had to step on.

She buttoned her pants, holding her shirt under her chin as she stepped into the hallway. Not watching where she was going until her body bumped into another's, her eyes lifting to Tig's. "Sorry." she muttered before lowering her shirt and taking off, not looking over her shoulder although she felt his eyes burning into her back.

She headed for the lot, immediately spotting the lines of bikes and Chibs. She headed his way, sighing as he patted the spot in front of him. She put her leg over before resting in front of him. Her back against his chest as he rested one arm around her waist and smoked. Tig came out a few minutes later, glaring at the two on the bike before leaning against his own. Bobby soon came out with his fat boy, everyone laughing as he attempted to make it seem younger than it was. "Bobby, you're going to get someone hurt. Poor Halfy has to ride behind you." she added in with a shake of her head. "He should be used to getting sprayed in the face lovey." his comment started an entirely new conversation. Her nose scrunched up in disgust at the implant ball conversation before leaning forward, resting her arms on the bike then her head down. "This is way too much information." She pretended to gag before chuckling. Chibs' hands ran over her back, rubbing her shoulders as the talk continued.

Tigs was joking with the rest of the crew but his eyes wandered over to the pair on the bike. Jealousy rising as Chibs ran his hands over his property. Well, he couldn't say that. In ten years he hadn't claimed Anastasia as his own. Chibs knew of the tattoo but he figured it was just for the club not a marking because she never got his name on it. At Eighteen, close to the time before she dropped the leaving bomb, she was suppose to get his initials worked into the blend of smoke and mist on her back but it never happened. He shook his head at the entire conversation before casually wandering over to the pair. "So, what's up with you two?" He asked, leaning back against Jax's bike.

Ana turned her head, still resting it on her arms to look up at him. "God, I can't handle you today." She whined, rubbing her arms. "You never could princess. I'm asking scotty." He turned his attention to chibs who just shrugged before patting her thigh to nudge her off the bike as everyone began to get ready to go when Clay pulled up. She sighed and slid her leg over, reaching her hand out to Tig for support. He grabbed her hand, holding firm as she got off before she tugged free. She kissed Chibs' cheek then Tig's. "Be safe boys." She headed for the office as she saw Gemma slip into it, waving at Clay as she passed.

Tig looked at Chibs, pulling his sunglasses over his eyes and began to put his helmet on. "Nothing is going on there right?" he questioned, strapping the helmet tight. "Why? Ain't no mark there brotha." He smirked at Tigs. Both men knew that Chibs knew exactly what happened between Tigs and Anastasia ten years ago. "Ten years is a long time without claimin'. Maybe it's time for another name to get on that back." He patted his arm roughly before starting his bike and pulling out towards Clay. Tig glared after him before moving to his own bike.

* * *

She yawned, leaning her head back against the chair as Gemma hunted down the keys just as Piney came in with the mail. Gemma passed the customer off to him before sitting down, her eyes going to the package. Ana looked towards her with a raised eyebrow. "Who's it from?" "I don't know." She said as she pulled open the package then pulled out the Sherman's men store bag. "Shermans? You order something for clay? I haven't seen that store in awhile." "That's because It's not there." She said as she opened the bag, pulling out the white mask. Ana stood up, heading over to her. "ARe you going trick or treating early?" She questioned, looking at the freaky mask. "No..." She said, stuffing it back in the bag before standing up and heading for the door. "Mom!" She called after her, running after her before getting into the car with her. "Where are we going?" "To Shermans." She said before peeling off, waving at Piney as they drove.

Pulling up near the store, Gemma grabbed the bag and hopped out followed by Ana. "Mom what the hell?" She growled as she moved across the street towards Zobelle's shop ."Mom Tig said we shouldn't go near these guys." she hissed, trying to stop her until they came face to face with Zobelle. Anastasia grabbed onto Gemma's arm, pulling her back slightly as he stepped towards them. "Looking for Shermans? They closed last month. Hope it wasn't a return." "Come on." she told her, turning her around and nudging her back towards the car. Both of them freezing again as A.J Weston stepped onto the side walk, clear in Ana's way. He smiled down at her before smirking at Gemma. "Sorry Maam." Ana felt the tension in her arm. "Go on mom." She pushed her forward but his arm stopped ana from moving.

She stared up at him, shrinking back slightly as Gemma turned to look at them. A.J. looked over his shoulder for a moment. "Sorry miss. I'd just like to talk to Anastasia for a moment." Ana nodded her head towards the car before facing him. Her defenses automatically up. "How'd you know my name?" He smiled, a shiver going up her spin and not a good one either. "Who doesn't know that the great Anastasia Teller is back in her home town? Sister and Daughter of the biggest delinquents in town." She stepped back at that slightly but he stepped forward. "Good for you though. Getting out while you could before they dragged you under. " "I don't know who you think you are or what you are talking about but excuse me." She brushed past him but his hand wrapped around her arm, squeezing it. "You do know." He reached out stroking her cheek and smiling as she winced. "We'll see each other soon Anastasia. maybe on a more personal level " He let her go before heading towards Zobelle. She glared, watching as Zobelle patted him on the back before she jogged towards the car, getting in with Gemma.

She leaned back, watching as Gemma smoked after she pulled the gun on the lady in the van. Unser pulled up before knocking on her window. She watched as she handed the Shermans bag towards him, letting him pull out the mask. "You ganna hit the bank or somethin?" "IT's what they were wearing. " "Who?" He asked before realization come over both him and Anastasia. "Zobelle? And that A.J. Dude?" Ana was freaked but kept calm for her mother. "It was dropped off in our mail box. In the sherman's bag. " "They're just trying to rattle you. Come on let me take you home. " He asked before Gemma noticed Weston getting in his car. "No. Take Ana to the garage. Piney will be there." She demanded, waiting for Ana to get out before backing from the spot. Anastasia looked towards Unser almost helplessly before shrugging and heading towards his car. "Just let her go. She said she's sorry." She told him as she got into the passanger seat.

* * *

She was back at the garage with Piney when the phone rang. "Teller-Morrow garage." "Ana?" "Clay? What's wrong?" "Where's Gemm? Nevermind, listen. Put Piney on the phone." He demanded. She got up, opening the door and yelling for Piney across the lot. He came in soon, talking to clay for a few minutes before hanging up. "What's wrong? what happened?" "I have to go meet them. Tig got hurt. He got picked up at the hospital by bounties." He told her, grabbed a set of keys and making his way for the door. "Tig? Wait i'm coming!" She called, grabbing her purse and rushing after him as he told Dog and Clayton to lock up the shop.

She whistled as she sat in the truck before jumping as Piney climbed back in and slammed the door. "What's wrong?" "Just put on your belt and hold on." He ordered as he pressed the gas. She did as he said before she spotted him pulling near jax. He jumped onto the back followed by Chibs, HAlf-sack and Happy before Piney took off in the direction of the hotel Tigs was being held at. They soon pulled into the parking lot. "Piney what do you plan on doing?" she questioned him before he looked back, shouting for them to hang on as he started to back up. She turned around in her seat, her eyes widening as he back clear up into the hotel, knocking the wall down. The boys all stood up with the guns as they got Tigs onto the bed before Piney started to pull off, Tig leaving the bits of his comments behind as they soon headed back to where they left Clay.

She was soon stuck between Piney and Tig in the front of the truck. The door open as Tig explained to clay that the boys were right about the bounties stopping for a few moments just to clean him up. "Take him to st. Thomas." He ordered before shutting the door. She shook her head and leaned it back as Piney passed his drink to Tiger. "This is going to be a long ride." "You've got no idea sweetheart." Piney joked as he started to drive. She stayed quiet and ignored the drinking being passed until she turned to tig. "You okay?" she asked quietly, trying to keep the drink from Piney as he drove for the second. Tig turned and looked at her before giving a soft nodd."Yea...I'm good." She watched him for a second before nodding, resting her head down on his shoulder and wrapping her arm through his. He sighed but rested his head against hers, taking the drink back with a large sip before passing it to Piney.

"We'd like to just keep him over night just to make sure he doesn't have a concussion. He looks like it hit the ground pretty hard with the scraps on the side of his face." The doctor told them as he stepped into the hallway, giving them a small smile. "Shit..." Clay sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Can someone stay with him?" "He'll be monitored, if you don't wi-" "can I stay with him?" Ana asked, moving to her feet and in front of clay. The doctor looked down at her, confused at the small and obviously younger girl."Well...we normally allow immediate family only. " "I am immediate family. I'm his fiance." Flashing the ring she had slipped from one finger to the other. "Oh! well...I guess.." he seemed confused but let it go. She nodded her head, turning towards the sons. "Are you sure you can stay here with 'im girlie?" Chibs questioned. All of them questioned really, knowing fully well that the two had been fighting harder than ever lately. She nodded her head. "Yea. They won't let any of you stay. I'm the next best thing." she gave a nervous smile. They all nodded their heads before stepping forward, hugging her then leaving.

Anastasia took a deep breath as she headed for his room, knocking gently. "Come in." He sounded cranky, bored but she ignored it as she went in and shut the door behind her. "Great. Like this day can't get any better." He sighed, turning his head from her to the tv. "I'm going to ignore that. After all we are about to be married." She patted his good knee as she moved to the empty chair beside his bed. He rolled his eyes. "Awesome." She frowned at him but bit her tongue, using her feet to kick her shoes off before putting them up on the bed and leaning back. "When can I go? " "Tomorrow morning. They want to keep you just in case." "That's fucking great. Let's just hang out in the hospital all night. They could of picked someone better for me to deal with." She swallowed hard. "Whatever Alex. I offered to stay with you but If you don't want me to then fine. " She put her feet down, going for her shoes before he leaned over, grabbing her arm. "No. Stay. " "You'll be nice?" He gave a nodd of his head before moving over some, pulling the guard rail up so he didn't fall off the bed. He patted the spot for her.

She eyed it before getting to her feet and crawling into the bed. She rested against him, using his arm for support as he watched tv. "I'm glad you're okay. " He looked down at her, shocked by her almost affectionate nature before he kissed the top of her head. "Me 2 Princess." She sighed and curled against him, being careful of his cuts and bruises. "I saw Weston today." He froze at that. "I told you to stay away from him." He told her, stroking the side of her arm. "I tried to. He stopped me from going with Gemma. I think he asked me on a date. He's happy I got away from said delinquents." She told him, looking up at him as the muscles in his face tightened. He looked down at her. "Are you?" "Only sometimes. Times like these, not so much." She was honest about it. he shrugged. "Don't worry about Weston. He'll be taken care of." He patted her arm gently before the two just watched tv silently before they soon fell asleep. His arm wrapped around her and her's around him.


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N.:**Hello all readers :) I wrote this last night but decided to post it this morning to brighten everyone's day. =P Well...sort of, you'll see why ;). Anyways. Thank you to all those who reviewed on chapter seven. If you guys review again today I will put out another chapter tonight hehe -dangles chapter treat in air-. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. John Teller is always insightful apparently lol.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SOA or the characters, except Anastasia Teller. I am not making money although I want to so I can buy one of the sons hehe ..

* * *

Things were back to normal. But normal wasn't always better. After the night in the hospital, they had seperated even more but a mixture of tensions were there. Pain, sexual, anger and frustration swirled around them. The way they were around one another was almost gentle as if one would break or snap if the other said so much as a word to them. Even Tara had gone as far as telling her to either slap him or get in bed with him before the club killed one or both of them. That had made both of them laugh. Tara had turned around and was fitting well into their little, twisted family.

Anastasia rode with Chibs to jax's house where Gemma was that morning. They were suppose to go to Breakfast, see if Tara wanted to join them or not. She swatted the back of his head for a perverted comment about half-sack, or the soon to be implanted-sack, before hopping off the bike and running for the house. He yelled after her, nearly getting hit with a door before he entered the house.

"Morning children." he said, attempting to grab Ana before she slid behind Gemma for protection."Prospect is under the knife today. He's gettin' his sack filled. Ain't that right love?" he smirked towards Ana, who rolled her eyes and held up her middle finger. "Not right now darlin'. I'm busy. "

Ana lowered her head as Jax's gaze moved over her before he told Chibs to carry some things. He quickly kissed Tara before heading for the door. "Okay. So, Breakfast? Maybe some hormones?" Gemma asked as she took a sip of coffee.

"Umm...Sure, I'm off till late morning. Let me just write that prescription for you." Tara said, heading for the master bedroom to get ready as Ana took a seat. "You told her?"Ana asked curiously, knowing how emotional Gemma got about her lack of sex and wetness to please.

"Oh hush. Like you wouldn't if Tig was getting blown by other girls because you couldn't put out." Gemma snipped with a smirk. Anastasia rolled her eyes at that. "If I cared what Tig thought sure and you knew?" "Sweetie I allowed it. You don't let your man go to a porn party alone or unless you know he's getting something." She patted her back before ending the conversation, leaving Ana to her thoughts.

* * *

Tig pulled in beside Clay infront of Zobelle's shop, turning the bike off before standing up. He watched Clay go in before Weston stepped forward and he went forward as well. "I hear you were talking to Ana." Tig called him out, alerting the other members from their bikes about this encounter.

"That I did. Pretty little women she is." Weston smirked, his eyebrow rising towards the Sons as all of them seemed to straighten up at the fact the nazi and seemingly second-hand man of Zobelle had approached one of their own. No enemy approached the women of their club, especially old ladies and the daughter of their leaders.

"You wouldn't want to do that...ever again. See, she's too nice to tell you this, far to sweet for your nazi, race killing ass. But if you approach her again, look in her direction, and she will tell me. I will have you being fucked by every black and brown dude available then slit your throat." Tig growled, raising his sunglasses over his head to look at him.

Weston eyed him for a moment before grinning. "Of course. I'd hate to piss off her husband. Oh...that's right. You're too busy with other girls. I should show her some very special pictures. Make sure she comes to me. Maybe she needs me to keep her in her place. " He stepped back in the doorway as Tig's eyes darkened and the rest of the club stood from their bikes at that disrespect.

"She knows where a gun belongs. I'll make sure she aims it at your dick next time you come near her." Tig ended the conversation, leaving the threat at that before he motioned the rest to relax as he sat on his bike. He relaxed but Clay came out a few moments later, tossing the packages of cigars to him.

"What was that with Weston?" Clay asked as he climbed onto his own bike. "Just shit talk." Tig told him as he straped his helmet on, giving a pointed look to the others to keep their mouths shut before they all pulled off.

* * *

Gemma, Ana and Tara walked from the pharmacy. Whistling softly as Tara told Gemma how to take the medicine. Anastasia laughed as she opened the back seat of Tara's car before Gemma froze, looking off towards the parking lot. "Mom?" She questioned before she turned, taking off after someone. "Gemma?" Tara called just as Anastasia shut the door and took off after her. "Mom stop!" She yelled, dodging a few people that slowed her from grabbing onto her.

She turned the corner just in time to see a girl get into Weston's truck, her eyes widening as Gemma seemed to be startled. Tara came up next, ana reaching to stop her but was too late. Tara touched her arm and Gemma's elbow flew back, landing straight into Tara's nose. Anastasia winced. "Shit." The mother and daughter said in unison before helping Tara back to her car.

Within the half hour, they were back at the hospital. They seemed to be there way too often. Tara was getting checked out while Gemma took off somewhere. Ana soon found Gemma in the chapel in the Hospital. She walked in, sitting beside her quietly as they both stared forward for a few minutes.

"You know, the last time I was in a church was with daddy." She told Gemma honestly, letting her know one of her last few personal memories with her father. Gemma seemed to chuckle at that. "Your father? In a church? I find that hard to believe."

Ana smiled at that but nodded. "Me two. It was like a month before he died. It almost seemed like he knew it was going to happen. He sat me right up front during the sermon then made me stay afterwards..."

* * *

**XXXXXXFlash back!XXXXXXX**

John Teller held his daughter's small hand, gently stroking his thumb over her skin as they stared forward at the statues and candles. "Daddy? Why are we here?" He turned his head, looking down at her with a soft smile.

"We're here because this club is going to need a savior Anastasia. We are all going to need a savior. Someone to help us through horrible times. Times that make you want to run from everything and everybody. Your mother, brother and even the boys are going to need a savior one day. " She was quiet after that, staring forward again. Church was never a club thing, a family thing. Everyone seemed to avoid it, probably afraid that if they stepped near the doors that they'd be smited.

"I look at you and I see every single son in you. The anger, the fear, the power but i also see the goodness, the hope and the willingness to do anything and love anybody in your sights. I look at your brother and i see the same but he's already stuck deep in this club. He's already so deep that he knows this is his only way now. You have a chance to be the savior they need, that he needs. Everyone has a place in the club. But every place is filled with darkness. It takes a special person to stand in the middle of them, raise their hands and pray for them when they can't lift their hands themselves." He told her, leaning over and gently kissing her forehead.

Anastasia hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder. "You're going to have to leave one day. Save yourself from this club before you can even think to save them." He whispered in her ear before pulling her to her feet. "Let's go though before your mother kills me." He smiled, patting her shoulder.

**XXXXXXEnd FlashbackXXXXXX**

* * *

Anastasia handed Gemma a necklace from her pocket, patting her hand. Gemma was silent after that, her eyes almost glassy with tears as she looked down at the cross in her hands. "Piney gave me that a couple weeks after he passed. Said that dad told him if anything happened to give me the cross and tell me that if I can never help someone, To feel this cross and i'd have him with me to help. Take it and have him pray with you because you are not helping yourself mom. Just don't tell Clay that John Teller is in your pants again." she smiled, kissing her cheek before standing up, nodding at Tara as she passed her to get into the hallway as her cell rang

She was calling Clay within the next Twenty minutes as she headed for the cab she called. "Clay? It's Anastasia. Listen, Otto got jumped earlier today. He's practically blind now. He said that it was a couple of Nazi's. I have to head back to the club house. See If I can look up anything that could possibly get him transfered or some sort of high protection inside. " She told him as she got into the cab, wincing as he shouted over the phone before he hung up.

Anastasia was out at the bar as the boys came in for church. Getting a hug or pat on the shoulder from most before they disappeared. Ana was looking over papers for Otto, trying to find a flaw or mistake or atleast law that could possibly get him into protective care at the prison although it wasn't hard to figure out that the guards had probably let the followers in. A few minutes later everyone seemed to leave it again. Chibs headed over to her, wrapping his arms around her neck as she read through a couple papers of his incident report. "What's up girlie." he asked, resting his head ontop of hers.

She shrugged her shoulder before leaning back against him ."I'm not sure. I've been here all afternoon, trying to figure out a way to help Otto and i'm just lost. They have to help him at the jail because he's now legally almost blind but how long will it be before the guards are paid again to let some more enemies into that cell." She sighed,rubbing her hands over her face.

He kissed the top of her head before pulling her from her chair. "Come on lovey. Take your mind off this shit an' come help me." He demanded, pulling her from the club house and near the garage.

He pulled her towards the van that was parked, patting her shoulders as he caught the keys from one of the mechanics. He stood her near the door before sliding in. "Now this is how ya start a car darlin'" He teased her, smirking as he pushed the key in and turning it. He froze for a second, hearing an almost ring in the air before jumping from the car, grabbing her wrist as he pulled her along, running as fast as he could while pulling her before the explosion came.

Everyone was chatting, laughing and joking in the distance. Not even seeing Chibs and Ana as they headed towards the van to start it and get it into the shop. Tig turned his head at the last second, seeing it happen in almost slow motion. Chibs' hand almost breakingly tight around her small wrist. The look of panic on both of their faces before the van exploded. The burst seemed to force them both into the air. Everyone stopped, covering their own heads as the burst of heat hit everyone before they looked forward. Chibs was laying on his back, blood pooling around his head. Ana was half on her side and half on her stomach. Her side of her belly showing the scratches of the rough gravel. Her cheek scratched hard. Her arm leaning at a hard angle from where Chibs had gripped it before he was pushed into the air. A smaller pool forming under the side of her face that was down.

"Chibs! Ana!" Everyone yelled, immediately running for the two members on the ground. "Tara get over here!" Jax yelled as he leaned between the two, trying to hear or find a heart beat. Trying to see if either would wake up. Tigs dropped beside Ana, grabbing her hand as he shook her lightly. "Ana wake up. Ana!" he yelled before Opie tugged him away as Tara whiched from Chibs to her. Everyone circled the pair, Jax already calling an ambulance as Gemma began to cry. The others looked pissed off, scared. Tig looked even angrier and kept his head down to block, what felt like water, that was were forming in his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N.:** Heyloo. I promised everyone another chapter today and here it is! Another emotional one but don't worry, the next couple will be better. We're showing another reason today why Ana left, why her and tig are so messed up. We're also showing the depths of what it takes to be an old lady for this club. Woohoo for them, just kidding. I did some research for this chapter, medical research so I hope it's all right for everyone. I also know that free clinics are not open 24 hours in my town but this is fiction sadly so =P. Thank you to everyone for their reviews! I love how everyone loves this story, makes me glad that i actually decided to write out one of my ideas for once :). To all those who are loving Chibs right now, I have ideas for a Chibs, Happy or Jax Fanfic, after this one of course because Tig needs attention ;P Hope everyone enjoys!

**Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own SOA or the characters, except Ana. Do not sue me because you'll probably end up with a penny =P Or my cat lol.

* * *

Everyone stood back, watching as Chibs was loaded into one ambulance than Anastasia into another before they took off. Tig had his face tensed, a cold look over it to hide the emotions flashing through his mind. Clay and Jax looked purely pissed off. Their family, blood or not, had been hurt by probably was suppose to kill atleast one of them. That didn't settle with any of the sons.

"They are going to the hospital, they are trying to stablize them right now. From what they can tell so far, Chibs is worse than Anastasia but that isn't a definite thing. Just an observation." Tara explained to Jax and Gemma, who just nodded.

A few minutes later Tig stepped beside Gemma, who rested her hand on his arm for a second. "You okay?" Tig just looked down at her, giving a nodd of his head. "Listen tough guy. You just saw your brother and old lady get hurt. You don't have to be so hard about this." Tigs shrugged his shoulders. "It wasn't the first, won't be the last Gem." He hugged her for a second before stepping forward with the other sons.

A half hour later, all of the sons were in church, staring down at the reaper carved into the center of their table. Tig was quiet, his chair turned away from Clay as he kept his eyes off his brothers, forcing himself not to turn around and beat half of the table. The tension was thick, even Happy seemed more upset than normal. Every son had his own opinion but most came out snappy in response as they tried to think of a plan. "You know what I don't give a shit, what the plan is. I am tired of sitting playing what happens if. Zobelle tried to kill two of us in the last 12 hours and my fucking daughter. This charter doesn't wait any longer. We kill 'em! Do I need to take a vote?" Clay demanded before everyone was quiet. He stood up and headed for the door, immediately followed by Tig.

"Clay!" he shouted, getting near him at the bar before stopping him. "What?" he poured two shots, passing one his way before resting his hands on the counter. "This charter can't take another hit man. We're a man down and now we're stuck with Rosen because they hit Ana..." He cleared his throat at her name, forcing the burn back as he downed the shot. "I want to kill this asshole Clay. Murder him slowly but we can't get caught. This dude is way too smart and has way too many dicks up his ass." Tig sighed, scratching the back of his neck. "I'm going to head over to the hospital. See if I can see Ana." He turned on his heels and headed for the door, ignoring the president as he called after him. Clay slammed his hand down on the counter, wincing at the aches before resting his head on it. His hitman, his second hand man besides Jax was hurt personally by this and not just because of Chibs.

* * *

Tig got on his bike, starting it and racing off towards the hospital, keeping his body tense and tight to keep from breaking down or shooting someone. He pulled up soon beside Gemma's car before jogging in, finding her in the waiting room. "What's up?" He tried to sound casual as he slipped into the chair beside her. "They are trying to stop the bleeding right now. Tara said Chibs' biggest problem is the head injury. Ana has a smaller one, less threatening but her left arm is pretty broken and she's pretty scratched up. "She told him, grabbing his hand gently before letting it go. "How long till we can see them?" "They don't know yet. Both are in ICU." She told him before going quiet. The two sat there quietly for hours, getting any info from Tara that was possible before finally Gemma forced tig to go home for the night, knowing that lack of sleep would only get worse from here on out.

Gemma was there for hours and hours until even Tara started her real shift. Finally she came out, sitting down beside the tired Gemma. "Chibs and Ana are both stable but critical. He landed on the back of his head and made a large blood clot. All we can do now is monitor it and hope. If it gets worse, they'll have to go in and help the pressure. " Gemma sighed, rubbing her temple before looking at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Anastasia's body cushioned her fall so the impact on her head was less and on the side. She's got a basically a linear skull fracture. It's a bit bigger than normal and we have her on antibiotics just to make sure that nothing becomes infected, which is possible at times. Her left arm was broken in multiple places and her left side of her body has tons of abrasions and bruises. But everything sound heal in time. The only thing keeping her under critical care is the fracture. We're going to take her off the anesthesia and hope that she wakes up." She patted gemma's leg before standing up to leave.

* * *

Tig made his way into the hospital after getting the okay from Clay and Gemma. Walking with Tara towards Ana's room, he gave her a nodd before stepping in. His eyes falling on the almost battered body. Her left side of her face was bandages, her left arm almost completely casted. He was almost afraid to see under the covers, knowing what her belly alone had looked like when she fell. Alex Trager was never nervous and now he couldn't keep himself from scratching his hands over his head, almost pulling at it to keep his nerves at hand. He grabbed the chair, pulling it beside her bed and sitting in it before taking her unbroke hand in his. He lifted her hand to his face, resting his forehead on it.

Her head pounding and her entire body screaming but she felt protected as her hand was lifted and held. "Ana come on, wake up doll." She recognized that voice, Tig? But why was he telling her to wake up, why did he sound desperate? "We're going to get payback for this. Hurting you, chibs." Chibs was hurt? What had happened? "Those assholes aren't going to get away with this. Thinking they can hurt us, you." He sighed before she felt one of his hands leave her's before he rested it on her right cheek, gently stroking it. "Come on. Please wake up. " he pleaded, resting his head down on her hand before he froze, feeling her small hand squeezing his lightly.

She forced her eyes to open, practically gasping as pain surged through her. Tears forming in her eyes immediately. Tig reached over her, pressing the red button to alert nurses for help. He sat back down, kissing her hand. "Alex?" Her throat burned, arching her head back as she struggled to swallow. He looked older, rougher and angry. The nurses came in soon, finding her awake and in pain, immediately injected the Pain medication into her IV. She cried, clawing slightly at his hand as he stood up over her again, his free hand on her cheek as he tried to calm her down. "Calm down Ana. Come on. Breath." He showed her to breath properly but a fresh batch of tears went down even harder. "What? No! What happened to it?" She cried, shoving away at him. He froze at that, letting the nurses move him back as they struggled to calm her down.

"Ms. Teller, you've got to calm down!" The nurse instructed her before Tara rushed into the room. "Tara?" She coughed as Tara shot a dose of xanax into the IV as the nurses took her blood pressure and heart rate. Tig watched from the distance as Anastasia slowly calmed down, looking pale and defeated. Her eyes glanced over at him, tears still on the brim before the medicine forced them to close. Her head tilting back as she let the sleep take her.

Tara looked towards Tig, who for the first time actually looked upset. She walked over to him, leading him gently from the room. He collapsed in the first chair in sight, running his hands roughly over his head. "Why didn't anyone tell me?" "Tell you what?" "That she fucking doesn't remember anything." He snarled at her, forcing her to step back at the burst of anger. "We had no idea. This was the first time seeing her awake. We knew there might be a chance bu-" "Did you tell anyone there'd be a chance? Because even if there was a chance, I wouldn't of been in that fucking room!" He shouted, standing up tall. Tara shrunk back at that, cowering under his suddenly towering frame.

"She thinks she's Seventeen again Tara. She doesn't remember losing ..." He turned, slamming his fist into the wall. "How do you know she's back to seventeen?" she questioned softly, staying a bit away from him as he rested his fists on the wall. "Because she said the same thing she said to me the day she lost it." "Lost it? You were pregnant?" Tig turned at that, a cold smile on his face as he moved towards her, backing her into the wall. "The duty of being a women in this club is knowing what will break it. My kid. I'm almost twice her age, her step dad's best friend. You think that wouldn't break this club? She kept quiet. Not to Gemma, not to jax, clay or even chibs. Welcome to the fucking family. I can only wait to see what your secret is. Oh wait, you probably already have one." He snapped before turning, heading for the doors as his cell phone rang to get back. He got on his bike, immediately starting it before taking off towards the club house. He remembered that day clearly.

* * *

**XXXXXXFlash BackXXXXXX**

Tig growled at the harsh knocking on his bedroom door at 3:34 A.M. Slipping from it, he stomped towards it, tossing the door open wide. "What!" He shouted before his eyes landed on the tiny women in tears. "S-something is wrong and my belly hurts Tig." His appearance softened at her, his eyes drifting down to her belly then the soft mark of blood at her pants. "Shit." He muttered, grabbing his cut and t-shirt. He slipped them on, lifting her up into his arms as he carried her to the garage, grabbing the keys to the tow truck. He placed her in the passanger seat, buckling her in before he got into the drivers, starting it quickly before peeling from the lot. "F-free clinic Alex." He looked over at her before focusing on the road. "No. Hospital. Better care." He told her, about to take the right before she pressed her foot hard against his thigh. "Free clinic! They can't know. Please." She pleaded, staring up at him with tear filled eyes. He gave in and kept straight.

The next half hour was filled with pure silence except the soft roar of the tow truck. Pulling into the lot, he turned the truck off then got out, going to her side immediately. He helped her to the waiting room before telling them what was going on. He paced the room for another hour after they took her in before the nurse came out. A sad look on her face told him what happened before she even said it."Where is she?" He demanded, not giving her the chance to say anything before she turned, leading him to the room.

He stepped in, finding her slipping on the spare pair of sweat pants they had in case. She ignored him as she tied the pants tight. She looked towards him after she lowered her shirt, tears in her eyes. He said nothing, just wrapped his arm around her shoulders before leading her from the place. Helping her back into the truck then getting in himself, they both just sat there. Staring out the window.

"They said the problem was probably because my body wasn't ready yet. They don't know the exact reason why." She choked out, swallowing hard as she fought to keep back tears. Tig looked over at her, feeling completely helpless for her. He reached out, hooking his arm around her waist and tugging her close."I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear as he held her against him. "What happened to it Alex." She sobbed, turning in his grasp to get his security. He wrapped his arms fully around her, holding her against him as she sobbed. Stroking her back and neck, he just stayed silent, knowing that this would probably be the one outburst allowed for this situation. He kissed her cheek before resting his head on her shoulder, his jaw tensed to keep from breaking down himself.

**XXXXXXXXXEnd FlashbackXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

"She seems to have reversed back to sometime when she was Seventeen. Probably because that was when she was more secure. Before everything happened with Jax and Tig. Before she left and everything else happened. She's most protected at that age." She told Gemma as she came into the hospital. She kept out the fact that Ana and Tig's biggest secret was now in her hands. It seemed the Teller women knew what would make and break this club. One was hiding a rape, the other a miscarriage. Both things that could break the club down.

"The best thing to do is probably just act normal around her. The memories should come back, it's just a matter of when they come back. Show her pictures, tell her stories. Good or bad. Definitely know that you're here for her." Tara gave her a soft smile, patting her arm before stepping aside.

Gemma stepped into the room, eyeing the woken girl. The T.V. was off but she was staring at it, looking almost dead in her eyes. She looked towards her mother once before going back. Gemma sighed and moved to the chair beside the bed, sitting beside it. She gently took Anastasia's hand in hers, squeezing softly.

Anastasia kept her eyes on the off T.V. Her mind racing but feeling empty and black. She couldn't stop the tears that gently leaked from her eyes. Tara had come in, explained to her the situation. Her broken arm rested instinctively over her belly while her mother held her free hand. She could hear the soft mumbles from her as she whispered the prayer against her hand. Being a women in this club sucked. If you wanted the man, you took everthing and hid half of it.


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N.: **Hey hey! I couldn't sleep and had way too much muse so I decided to push out another short chapter. Spoilers in this chapter...like the others XD lol. Some Tig&Ana love to make up for the emotional chapters that have been out. Expect the next later tonight if i get enough reviews to make my muse high again ;) Maybe another double dosage like you all have been getting lately =) hehe, maybe i'll even throw in some Special Tig-Ana time if there is enough.. Review and I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own and am not making any money off of SOA or any of the characters. I would like to own Tig or Jax or Happy or Chibs. What the hey, just give me them all? ;)

* * *

They were in jail, that was all she was allowed to know. No visits, no calls except to Rosen, who apparently had taken her place after her injury. Even with the short memory she had, it hadn't been the first time but this time it was all of them except Opie and Piney. Jax, Tig, Clay and even Happy were in there. Without protection if she heard correctly when Gemma and Tara had talked earlier.

After a couple days in the hospital, she was released thankfully. Taken from the ICU room the second day after waking up before getting put into a regular room then allowed to be discharged. Getting into that car with Gemma was like looking at a black future. For days she was forced to listen to story after story, picture after picture. Even diplomas from her schooling. Gemma even went as far as to call her apparent assistant at her job. All of which did no good.

She was back to exactly where she had been when she was Seventeen. Locked up in the Garage, office or club house until someone went out with her. Protection. Every hour came with some type of story, picture, object or anything that might force her mind to open up. She was finally tired of it, her patience running thin even though she knew everyone was just trying to help. Gemma even had Opie's kids running after her in the office. Telling her about what happened with him. She finally had enough and went into one of the dorm-rooms. Digging through the dressers, she grabbed the Samcro shirt, slipping it over her body before curling up on the bed, her left side in the air.

She was still battered pretty bad. Her cheek was completely scratched. Her entire left side of her rib cage was bandaged. Her leg had few scraps. Ontop of the scratches were bruises that made the experience worse. The only good news was that her head was better. She still had splitting headaches that brought tears to her eyes but she was well medicated with pain killers.

She took the pillow, curling it against her body before she rested her head down on it, breathing deep. Her eyes closing. Images of Tig above her, under her, behind her. Images of them arguing, talking, and laughing flashed under her eyes. Old and new, Recent and past. She opened her eyes with a sigh before clenching the pillow closer to her, taking in his scent as she let it put her to sleep. Being in his room, his space, his scent and clothes were the one thing that was comforting her at that moment.

She was woken up an hour later by a upset Gemma. Looking up at her dazed, she blinked to focus as Gemma tossed a pair of Tig's sweat pants onto the bed and a pair of flip flops. "Put them on. We need to go somewhere." She told her before turning and leaving. Ana groaned, pushing herself up, almost hissing as the burn worked over her body before she struggled to slip her legs into the sweat pants. Tieing them tight around her waist with one arm before putting her feet into the flip flops and padding her way out to the bar. Abel was there. Her nephew. He made her stomach churn but apparently in recent times whenever he was around, she cooed and was in love with him. Right now, she just wanted to cry at the sight of him. She got into the passenger seat, letting Gemma fix him into the car seat before she got in herself.

They were soon at what looked like a church. Ana stared at the doors almost angrily."A church really? Going a bit far aren't we?" Gemma turned to look at her, narrowing her eyes at her daughter. "Watch it before i slap those memories back into you." Anastasia actually gave a soft smile at that before getting out of the car. That was the mother she knew. The bitchy, strong women. Ana knew she was just trying to help but sometimes enough was enough.

She let Gemma and Abel go in first before following them, her eyes landing on the choir singing before they moved to Elliot Oswald. She let Gemma ahead of her, watching as Elliot stood before a younger girl, maybe 13-14 rushed down from the stage when finished and to Gemma. Anastasia gave her a soft smile and a nodd of her head as she moved past her before they were left alone with Elliot.

His eyes moved to Anastasia, almost widening in surprise at her rough appearance. He gave her an apologetic look before he turned to Gemma. Anastasia wandered past them as they talked, her eyes moving over the church, taking in the glass work. The brightness that filled the room before sitting down away from them. She closed her eyes, taking another deep breath before she silently began to pray. Pray for her memories, her family, blood and club. She prayed for herself and for everyone she knew. She lifted her head, turning it just in time to see Elliot Oswald turn away with Gemma with an apology. Her eyes drifted to Gemma, seeing her shock before her eyes closed again in another prayer.

They hung around for a few moments, Gemma was with Abel while Ana stayed in her seat. She looked up as the girl she had seen before stepped into view near Abel and Gemma before helping with Abel. She then looked at Ana before moving to take a seat beside her. "Why do you guys look so sad?" Anastasia looked at her, shocked at her bluntness before she gave a tiny smile. "I'm not sure. I know my family got arrested. But I had an accident and lost...some memories. I feel even more alone now i guess. I feel like i should be mad at some of them but can't remember why or if it was good enough to stay mad at them. So i guess there is only sadness to take it's place." She told her honestly, watching as Gemma sat Abel down in his stroller. The young girl gave Ana a soft smile. "There is always a reason to be happy. You've just got to look deep enough." She said just as her dad stepped up, calling her to come. "Thank you." Ana spoke up as she moved to leave. "You're welcome." She gave a tiny smile again before walking off.

They were soon back home at Jax's house with Tara, Abel and Opie's kids. Anastasia stayed curled up on the couch most of the time, hugging Tig's clothes close to her. She moved with asked, talked when spoke to but most of the time she just faded in and out of sleep, letting unknown memories flash behind her eyes for the short time. They stayed there until Opie came to pick up his kids and then Gemma and Ana traveled back to the garage. Gemma handed Ana the laptop that she had brought to Charming before settling into her own work. They were alerted when Elliot Oswald came by, announcing that he had posted bail on the guys. He walked past Ana, stopping to look down at her. "Thank you for talking to her. She has distance herself from other girls since after what happened. So thanks. " He gave her a soft smile before leaving. It was now just time to wait for the sons to come home.

It was near midnight when the van finally pulled up. Ana, Tara and Gemma were all in the office before they rushed out into the lot but stopped as they saw Clay and Jax, both beaten. Jax walked past the girls while Clay and the rest of the sons headed for the club house. The three women standing there as they watched the club seperate before their eyes.

An couple hours later, Anastasia walked through the club house, still in Tig's clothes but free of Gemma's grasp. She found his room, opening the door and slipping in before shutting it gently. She could see the outline of him in the darkness as she made her way towards him. She moved around the bed before climbing into it, resting on her right side again. He shifted next to her, taking a deep breath before his strong arm wrapped over the curve of her hip. His fingers kneading the bottom of her spine as he tugged her closer. His eyes opened, blinking to focus on her. "Hey..." He whispered, his voice rough as he slipped his hand under the shirt, resting it on her bare skin. "Either we're roleplaying you are seventeen again or you have memory loss." He attempted to ease the tension, earning a smile from her.

"I think it's the second one. I feel too older to be seventeen." She tucked her good arm under the pillows to get comfortable. Her body flush against his. "I'm sorry for the other day. I didn't know." she whispered, tears forming in her eyes. He hushed her, tucking a piece of loose hair behind her ear. "I know Ana. It's okay. Tara knows but she won't tell anyone."

They both went quiet for a few moments, tig almost slipping back to sleep before she spoke again, "What would of happened...If I had it?" He sighed, shifting beside her. He leaned his head down, kissing her softly. "I would of faced Clay, possibly losing my spot and badges. Nothing would of come between me, you and that baby Anastasia. Clay, Gemma and John all knew the risks of you growing up in the club." He told her honestly, kissing her again before he gently squeezed her hip. "Go to sleep. This will probably be the last night of peace we have." He tucked her against him. His hand urging her thigh up over his hip before returning to her back, hugging her close. His head leaned down, tucking against her neck before they both breathed each other in. Taking deep breaths that slowly put them both to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

A.N.:

Caution: Naughtiness ahead. Hehehe. Yes! I decided to give all of my avid readers and all my lovely reviews a bit of a reward by putting some sexy time in there for Ana&Tig. Spoilers are in this chapter like the others. The entire club is at each other's throat and it's beginning to affect the women. It seems like everyone is doubting one another these days. Ana has a few memories back but not too many. There are some bumpy and some smooth roads ahead for our favorite bike riding sons and their old ladies. Hehe, =) I hope you guys enjoy and be sure to review :) Reviews give me inspiration -thumbs up-.

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own SOA or the characters, except Anastasia Teller. I am not making money from this, it's just for fun. Hmm..Fun time with a son...-sneaks off-.

* * *

She woke up early that morning, wincing as the strong arm brushed over the bandages covering her side. She shifted to move but it only grew tighter. "Alex." She whispered, shoving lightly at his arm. "Tig wake the hell up." She snapped, arching her back to avoid his touch as he jerked awake. His eyes half dazed as he stared down at her before moving his arm. "Sorry babe." He grunted, resting his hand on her hip again. She nodded her head, moving off of the bed before going to the bathroom. She came back, standing beside the bed.

He looked up at her as she entered the room again, his eyes scanning over her body that was still covered in his clothes. He smirked, moving to sit up. He was only wearing boxers, his entire body hard. Hair on his chest that led down into the happy trail that disappeared into his boxers. A buldge forming there as well. She looked nervous, she looked like she was seventeen again, despite the bandages. Her shyness, the nerves he could practically see tightening under her skin. The goosebumps. He reached for her good hand, tugging her close.

* * *

**XXXXXXXTig&Ana TimeXXXXXXX**

Her eyes widened as he tugged her close. She stumbled lightly before his arm came around her right side of her waist, grasping her and tugging her fully into his lap. Her knees settling on either side of him. He leaned forward, kissing around her neck and jaw, avoiding the abused side of her face gently. He gently pressed his teeth down into her neck before leaning his head back with a smile. Her eyes were wide but filled with want. "You want somethin' baby?" He growled, letting her support herself as his hand went up to her cheek, coaxing her closer before he kissed her.

A sweet moan left her lips as he took full control over the kiss, giving her no room and no chance to argue as he put everything into it. His hand stroked down her cheek, her jaw, her neck until slipping down just under her breasts. A soft pinch made her gasp, her mouth opening before he claimed that to. Tig was never one to wait for what he wanted. His tongue battled her for dominance although there wasn't much of a fight.

Her good arm wrapped around his neck as she let him control the kiss. Only pulling back when she needed to breath. She could feel the hard ridge below her and she shifted against it, giving a soft moan as his hips bucked, pressing clear up against her center. "God." He growled, lowering his hand fast to yank at the sweat pants."Off now." He ordered, pushing her thighs back till she stood up. They went fast, her pants and panties falling to the floor before she was quickly back to straddling him. Her hand clutched in his hair as the broken one was cradled between them. His hands grabbed the shirt, lifting it till it showed everything below her belly button.

His eyes lifted, an almost victorious look on his face as he gripped the shirt in one of his hands as the other went down between them. She was whining softly above them, her hips shifting over him. She felt real again, whole. He wasn't treating her like she was glass or like he needed to walk on it around her. He was treating her like she wasn't different. Her eyes flashed open wide, an almost strangled scream leaving her as he quickly lined up to her before arching his hips up quickly.

Panting and whimpering, she shifted and twisted on him. Her head falling back and he quickly attacked her neck, sucking and biting it. "Shit. You're so tight." He snarled against her skin before his hands dropped her shirt, resting on her hips. He began to move her back and forth quickly. Her head turned, hiding against his neck as she cried and moaned against him. He gave her no time to adjust, he just took her and everything he wanted but she didn't mind. Her body hummed in pleasure. Her mind flashing and her heart aching as if she had missed him.

He growled into her ear, dirty and sweet. His voice rough but affectionate as he patted her hip. At the pat she took over. Bracing her knees on either side of him properly, she began to roll her hips back and forth, side to side and in circles. She lifted up and down whenever he gave the encouragement to. His head fell back, panting as she rode him just like she had ten years ago and he loved it. She leaned down, biting his neck hard as her stomach tightened. Her movements faster before he grabbed her quickly. Lifting her up, he turned and put her on her back. Her legs wrapping around his waist as he settled over her, his hands on either side of her head before his hips pulled back before thrusting forward sharply. A sharp cry left her lips, tossing her head back. He only watched, letting his grunts and groans go free as she cried and moaned.

Her sounds left the room and spilled into the hallway. Her sounds were pure womanly, pure pleasure. Sounds of a women being taken by a man that she loved. Her sounds were being pulled from her soul. He moved slow but hard. Pulling back fully before going to the base. He stared down at her, pride and happiness going over his skin as he watched the beauty below him come apart. Her voice being hoarse as her hand clawed at the sheet above her. He almost felt bad for her broken arm as she struggled not to slam it to the bed. He gave one more hard thrust before staying in, an almost howl coming from him as she ripped his orgasm from him as she went over the edge as well.

**XXXXXXEnd Tig&Ana TimeXXXXXX**

* * *

She whimpered and panted under him, her hand knotted in the bed sheets. A soft shine of sweat went over her skin, her thighs trembling against his hips as aftershocks went through her before they finally fell from his hips, forcing him to pull from her body. She groaned at the loss but was too tired for more. He leaned over her, kissing her before he got onto the bed. He laid on his back before helping her over to him, letting her rest on her right side with her body leaning fully on his. She looked up at him tiredly, her cheeks completely flushed and her body relaxed. He kissed her softly before rubbing her back. "You're so amazing ana. beautiful." He spoke softly, as if he was ashamed to let such sweet phrases leave him. She smiled as she rested her head on his chest, the pair letting the pleasure induced sleep take them over.

They were woken up a couple hours later to hard knocking on the door and Bobby's voice on the outside, telling Tig and his bitch to wake up. Ana groaned, her body sore as she rolled onto her back. She hadn't felt this sore in years...Her eyes opened, staring up at the ceiling as Alex shifted, scratching his head as he pulled himself up. She remembered things but some parts were still fuzzy. She just knew that she had been seperated from Tig for over ten years and no one had taken his place apparently from the soreness in her muscles and the pleased ache in her body.

She stared at his back as he stood up, stretching out before he headed to the bathroom, leaving her on the bed. She could remember his attempted replacements. The men she had come close to dating had resembled him in same way. Hair, height, build, maybe even the voice. But no voice sent shivers over her skin. No height surrounded her like his. No other build made her feel feminine and protected. No, that had just been the man she left behind. The only memories flashing in her head were memories that should of involved Alex Trager and the ones that did over the past Ten years.

He came out soon, a towel wrapped around his waist as he headed for the closet. She kept her eyes on his back, a flash of heat going over her as he dropped the towel to dress before he turned towards her. "Come on get up. We've got things to do." He told her, tossing her a clean pair of sweats and a t-shirt. "You need to go home later, take a shower and shit." She blinked, slowly sliding from the bed as she took in his almost cold approach towards her. "You okay?" She asked gently as she slipped the clean clothes on. Tossing the dirty shirt and picking up the discarded ones from earlier, she tossed it into his hamper. "I'm fine Anastasia." he snipped, walking past her. He stopped briefly to press a kiss to her head before going out the door. She felt a familiar spark of anger as he just breezed by her, leaving her to do a walk of shame as she headed for the door as well.

* * *

Anastasia was with Gemma as they headed to see Chibs later that afternoon. She stepped into the room behind Gemma but stopped as she saw the woman in the chair. She still remembered her well. Her eyes shot to the sleeping Chibs and immediately went to his side instead of following Gemma. Her good hand taking his hand in hers as Gemma and Fiona had their talk. She bent over, wincing at the pain in her side before kissing his hand. Her head jerked up as Tara entered the room, giving her an uneasy look. She kept hold of his hand as the four women all stared at each other.

They sooned left the room, Anastasia watching as Fiona left first before following them all out. She lagged behind until they got into the elevator, watching as Gemma eyed the women. "So, You know Dr. Knowles?" Gemma questioned, turning to look at the woman. The woman looked towards Gemma then Ana before nodding. "Yes I do. I'm , Chief administrator." Gemma looked down at her out stretched hand but didn't shake it. "Dr. Knowles is a very good doctor. She's done a lot for my family over these past months. I'd really hate for a stuck up bitch to ruin that for her because then I might have to get a bit more acquainted with that person Mrs. Murphey." Gemma gave a smirk as the elevator dinged.

Ana looked over her shoulder at the woman, noticing her wide eyes before walking out with Gemma. "You shouldn't of done that mom. " "You heard Tara, the chick was up her ass about shit. " "Tara is a grown woman. She's going to be mad if she hears about this." Ana shook her head as she got into the car. "She'll know I was just trying to help." Ana chuckled and shrugged her shoulders. "Sure."

* * *

It was family dinner time for the club. A joyous event that normally happened when everyone was really happy or about to tear each other's throats out. Most of the girls were wearing dresses, taking the family dinners as a time to dress up since it was rare for any of them to go out. Ana was dressed in a peach colored sundress. A braided like rope hugged under her breasts before it flared out. Her hair was down in waves, something Gemma had taken the time to do even though Anastasia cried a few times from the sensitivity in her head.

A couple of the club's girlfriends and old ladies were already there before Tara stormed in, completely ignoring everyone except Gemma as she took her away from the meal. Ana shot Gemma a smirk as she moved, getting herself swatted at by her mother. she knew most of the men and women of this club to know what pissed them off. She almost wanted to laugh as the porn star and apparently opie's new girl stepped into view with his kids. Even the women were going at it tonight.

She just shrugged her shoulders as Gemma turned to look at her, confused about everything. She just grabbed a platter of food and took it out to the table as Jax stepped into the room. Everyone had warned her to just avoid him incase she wanted to re-injure her head. She took their advice, knowing from past experiences that even when fighting a girl, the sons rarely tended to pull back their full strength.

She sat down at the table just as Clay stormed in. Tension and Hell rose quickly to the surface. Bobby and Tig were the first to fight, her eyes widening in surprise. She head seen them all fight one another at one point but never had she seen them all want to tear each other apart. Anything was willing to set Tig off. Clay and Jax were ready to kill each other. Even Bobby and Opie were willing to throw themselves at one of their brothers. Her eyes shifted as David Hale stepped up, his almost apologetic demeanor forcing everyone to freeze. His news of Luann Delaney's death was shocking to everyone but it only encouraged the men on. Anastasia sat there, water in her eyes as she watched as more fights broke out. Bobby and Tig again then Clay and Jax. Everyone stopped and turned towards Gemma as the plate came crashing onto the table.

Everyone was shocked at that point as Gemma trembled with either anger or sadness, maybe both. Even the sons all stared at the normally well composed queen. Anger was pulsing through everyone and then Regret. One by one the sons fled the home. Tig moved to Anastasia, grabbing her good hand before pulling her from the chair and then from the house. "Keys Ana." "Tig come o-" "Now!" He yelled, practically snarling in her face. She handed him the keys and he unlocked the doors, letting her get into the passenger seat before getting into the drivers. He barely gave her time to put the seatbelt on before he was backing out and speeding off.

He drove her car in silence for an hour before he pulled up to the club house. "Am I softer?" He questioned her, staring out the window. She looked towards him, almost hearing agony in his voice." Softer? Alex, you were never that hard to me." She told him, reaching out to grab his hand. He sighed, leaning his head back. " Clay doubted me today. He said something switched in me like I can't fuckin' do my job. I've worked my ass off, risked my fuckin' ass for this club and he doubts me?" He slammed his hand onto the steering wheel hard. She winced but shifted in her seat so she could get a better look at him and grip on his hand. "He's stressed out Alex. Hell, he ruined Gemma's dinner and you know that nobody does that unless they want to die or are seriously messed up at that moment. He knows, I know that you are the best man for any job. You're his second hand man. If Jax wasn't there, you'd probably be V.P." She stroked his ego, raising his hand to her lips gently.

His eyes were darker as he looked over at her, hunger clear in his eyes. "I'm going to go bring your car back and get my bike. Be naked when I get back. I better get the most of you before you remember how much you doubt me to." He let go of her hand, patting her thigh. She cringed at his words but got out of the car. Forty-five minutes later he was back and crawling into bed. Being careful of her injuries but not being as gentle as he was that morning. She allowed it though, knowing that he needed to vent his anger one way or another. If you wanted the man, you took the hardness inside him. You lived it, You fought it but you had to love it just as much.


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N. :** I know this is a kind of sucky chapter but I wanted to put one out for you guys because you have been so patient. =) I've been busy for the past couple days doing stuff in RL but it should tone down for a bit. Last night's SOA was fantastic! Poor Gemma. Tig is pretty funny in the past couple of episodes lol well he is always funny really but anyways. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! Give me more inspiration and encouragement so i update more ;P Oh and I also answered/spoke of some of the things I got in my review just to clear up everything a bit =) Check out below for it.

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own any of the characters or SOA except Anastasia Teller. I am not making any money but am willing to pay for Tig, Happy, Chibs or JAx ;)

**Ps:** I know that it was noticed how quickly Tig seemed to forgive her when she had memory loss. It is because Tig thinks Anastasia hates him pretty much and when she was Seventeen(which is when her memory was sent back to), she was in love with him. So he figured he'd make the best of it while she loved him before she woke up and realized that he was still him, still hated him. Ana doesn't hate him, she loves him but he doesn't know that. She also hasn't told him that she has most of her memories back, she hasn't told anyone really except Chibs. Tig also forgave her because she had to relive the memory of losing their baby and he knew that she would need someone. If anyone has any other questions or things that'd would like to be explain just ask me. I can send you a message or post the answer in the chapter after =)

* * *

She had to wake up the next morning. Her head aching as she shifted under the strong arm wrapped over her waist. She groaned, leaning her head up slightly, her black hair falling over her shoulders as she reached over Tig. He grunted but turned onto his back at her request. She laid over his body, grabbing his cell phone off the night stand and opening it. The bright flash of 7:32 had her tossing his cell back onto the night stand before rolling over.

Tig sighed, returning onto his side with his arm wrapped over her waist again, his head resting on her back. His fingers dug lightly into her hip while his lips moved over her shoulders. She gave a tiny moan but swatted at him. "Tig stop. We have to get up. " He chuckled and only shifted under the covers, pulling them up to his shoulders before he slid over her, covering her entire body with his. He tucked her hair to the side before kissing her cheek. "So make my day good before it goes to hell." He growled softly before thrusting deep into her.

An hour later the two were finally out of bed. Her body was marked with scratches his beard and nails, bite marks and even love marks. A couple new bruises rested on her hips but she didn't complain. He had needed the harsh releases he had given and recieved. She was just thankful he remembered her broken arm and didn't go as hard as he had liked probably.

The couple had a feeling the day was already in hell as soon as they stepped out of the room. Tig placed one last kiss on her head before leaving her side. She was left to go find Gemma. Today they had to tell Otto, or atleast Jax had to tell him. Clay and Jax were at each other's throats even more than usual after the night before. Clay had blamed Jax for Luann's death, Jax had thrown his own verbal punches. The entire club was going to hell.

She landed at the hospital by herself that afternoon, sitting beside Chibs. She was reading quietly to herself, her good hand slowly and boredly flicking through a random magazine. Celebrities, always had it easy but they were always boohoo. She felt Chibs squeeze her hand than his thick voice, "Why do ya read that when ya know it makes ya angry?" She smiled, wincing as she did it too wide and her cheek burned. She stood up, kissing his cheek before resting back down. "I try to keep as normal as possible." He grinned softly before shifting in the bed.

"How ya doin' princess?" He was curious, she seemed brighter than usual. That smile on her face was a rare one and he had heard of the memory loss from the accident. "I'm okay. I've got some stuff back, it's still got blank spots but I'm guess they are pretty important." She shrugged her shoulders before tossing the magazine onto the table and pointing at him. "But don't turn the story. You're still in the hospital chibs." She glared softly before water flooded her eyes lightly. He groaned and reached out, grabbing her hand tightly in his and tugged her forward. "don't cry girlie. I'm okay. I'll be up their asses again before ya know it." He pulled her close and let her go over his chest. She hid against his neck, whimpering softly before the click of the door sounded someone's arrival. She lifted up, looking at Jax and the prospect as they entered the room. She swallowed hard and wiped her eyes as Jax looked towards her. "Hey... I'll go find Tara, see if there is any information I guess." She kissed chibs' cheek quickly before hustling out of the room. "Ya know, ya could actually talk to her Jax." Chibs reprimanded him just as the door shut.

Anastasia followed Tara into the room as she headed to check on Chibs, Jax leaving a moment after. She went over to Chibs' side, lacing her fingers through his as Tara began to explain to him his insurance issues. Tara didn't seem to understand certain things. "You don't understand Tara. He won't have any protection up there. he'll be lieing on his back, waiting for the reaper himself to come and grab him. " She told her, her own aggrivation levels raising. Tara was threatening Chibs in her mind. She was willing to save her job by sending Chibs to Stockton. Ana didn't allow anyone to threaten Tig, Chibs or Jax no matter how much she didn't like them or how much they didn't like her at that time.

Tempers were rising quickly with everyone in the club. Tig had called her in the middle of the hospital too angry to describe. Clay had sent him one a prospect like mission and put Opie in his place. As the daughter of Gemma and Clay Morrow, the sister to Jax and use-to-be Old Lady of Tig, plus the club's lawyer, she knew way more than she should know about the club. Probably enough to get her sent to jail with them. He had hung up, angry and upset enough to have the need to actually confront Jax with the problem and ask him for that help.

She was in Tig's bed again as the roar of bikes announced that everyone was back. It wasn't long until she felt his body curl around her's, still in his cut and everything. He sighed, kissing her head. "You okay?" She asked, Dawn was over and it was the morning. Tig was going to be lucky to get an hour of sleep if that before he was called again. He nodded his head. "Yeah...just shush and lay with me." He sounded desperate for once as he held her close to him, not letting an inch of space between them before she heard his soft snores. She smiled gently and moved closer into his arms, letting sleep take her anyways.

She was woken up before tig was. Her phone blaring loudly from the side table. She reached for it, her voice scratchy as she said hello. "Anstasia Teller?" "David?" She sat up at that. Tig's eyes opening as she moved against him and at the name. "Why the hell is Hale calling you?" He grunted, attempting to take the phone from her. She tucked the phone between her ear and shoulder and slapped his hand away, sliding awya from the bed. He groaned and fell back down.

"You should get down to Luann's. There was a fire here, burnt everything. Jax should be here shortly." She hung up quickly and grabbed the nearest pair of sweats off the floor, pulling them up and tieing them. "Where the fuck are you goin ana?" Tig shouted, watching her get dressed in a rush, almost wincing as she fought to use her bad arm to make it quicker. "I gotta get to luann's there was a fire." She snapped, glaring at him harshly. He raised an eyebrow before it sunk in and he rose from the bed as well. "You think I fuckin' did it? I was with you all mornin'!" he shouted, watching as she grabbed her flip flops off the floor. "I don't know what to believe Tig! But suddenly, my brother is the one getting hurt in this damn club." She tossed his pants to him as she moved from the room.

She made it to Luann's before Jax but just by a few seconds as he pulled up beside her car. She jumped out, following him towards the scene. "Jax." she tried but he raised his hand him to stop her as Happy, Bobby and Half-sack came up. He was upset, angry and looked almost hurt as he faced his three brothers. " Talk to quinn. Tell him I want to transfer. I'm goin' nomad." Jax turned towards Anastasia then and grabbed her hand, tugging her towards the car and bike. He opened her door and told her to go to his house and meet him there.

Bobby and the others watched as Jax took his sister towards the car. Jax was clearly pissed off and hurt enough to actually talk to his sister. To actually demand that she be no where near the club right then. If Clay hadn't even cared about his V.P., why would he care about the V.P's sister. Happy was just as shocked but wasn't too surprised at the fact Jax had taken Ana away. One thing Jax always did, no matter what was make sure that Anastasia was always protected even if it was from himself or Clay. He couldn't even count the times he had to escort Ana out of state or town when she needed to for her job. They had lied, said it was Gemma but Jax had set the line down. No body fucked with his family and if Clay had the balls to actually do it to Jax, he couldn't be trusted with Ana in Jax's eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N.: **Hello everyone! I am so so sorry for not updating the story for a bit. I got caught up in some RL things that prevented me from having time to write. But don't worry it's settled now and except for the holiday rushes, I'm here! My puppy, Baron, has gotten far too big already and he's sitting beside me watching as i type this chapter because my typing annoys him lol. I hope everyone has missed Ana, Tig, Chibs and everyone else because this chapter is filled with the lot of 'em ;) BTW! I just finished watching season 3, Let's all just say it together: AMAZING! Can't wait for season 4, the club is genius. Which, by the way, Season 3 will also be in DTDE, not in a sequel story. Anyways on with the stories. Any questions that were asked in reviews will be answered below the chapter =) If you have any other questions, don't be afraid to ask! I'll also have my own question below for you all to answer, It's called the question section. Original? No. Straight to the point and matches? Yes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Sons of anarchy, nor am getting any money(unfortunately lol) from this fan fiction. I only own Anastasia Teller but hey if Mr. Sutter wants to sell me Tig...Happy...Chibs or even jax, I'll write the check ;).

* * *

Anastasia put her hands through her dark hair, twisting her fingers into it but it did little to keep the long dark strands from falling over her shoulders and covering her face. Tara and Abel were both still asleep but as the clock edged closer to 8, it wouldn't be long till they woke up.

She heard the rumble of the bike a few moments later before the door slamming followed the sound. She didn't lift her head as she heard his heavy foot steps come into the kitchen or as his hand rested on her shoulder before plopping into the seat beside her. She heard his sigh and that's when she lifted her head, turning it slightly to look at him as he took his turn hiding in his hands.

Anastasia and Jax had been close when growing up but that was an obvious point. Before she hit teenage years, he was the sun and she revolved around him. Staring up at him, the flash of pride and adoration would flick in her eyes for him. When anywhere near him, she was in his shadow but because he liked it that way. True, the club protected the biological children of the late John and re-married Gemma Teller, protected the step children of the president Clay Morrow. But it was because that's what they were, they were legacy. Jax let her hide in his shadow, be surrounded by it because she was his sister, the first he would protect besides Gemma and later, Tara.

As they aged, their need and closeness only grew. He was the sun but the club and boys, mainly tig, had become mars and earth, taking his spotlight but only heightening the fact she needed more protection, more of his care as boys ran from her with him behind her and the club worked around her. The youngest of the SOA members would circle her like prey, waiting for that year she hit legal status so they could swoop down for the kill.

But sitting at the table with him now, after years of cruelty and avoiding one another, she felt like she needed to hide him in her shadow, protect what was left of him.

"Are you sure you want to go nomad?" Her voice was no louder than a whisper but she didn't get that in return, only a nodd before he ran his hands through his hair and leaning his head back. A distant look forming in his eyes, as if he was entering his own world to avoid this one. "I want nomad once, wasn't that fun." She was slightly louder, urging to get him to speak and she rested back as his lips tweaked with amusement before they faded.

"I don't have a choice anymore Ana. If i stay, i'll end up killing someone in the club. I can't trust Clay at this point. How can we be here when we can't even trust the fuckin' president? " He slammed his hand on the table, making her jump slightly but move towards him, leaning over to rest her hand on his shoulder. The hurt in his voice caused her to feel his pain, caused her to want to take it away.

Her hand lowered to wrap over his back as her chair moved until it was pressing against his own. He tensed but then fully relaxed as he felt her head move to rest on his shoulder. They both stayed quiet as her finger traced over the Pattern on his cut. This was family. This was his little sister, one of the biggest parts of his life. She had the ability to say nothing but be completely comforting. Gemma made things uncomfortable, Tara made you feel her pain, the club made you feel pain. Anastasia absorbed your pain, discomfort and took it from you. She cleared your mind and made no demands in return.

"This is our life Jax...This club...Even when I was gone, my world revolved around this club, this family. We fight a battle each day in this club but the war of it won't ever end but we can't run forever. Sooner or later, nomad or not...We'll have to rejoin the war." She kissed the top of his head as she stood, hearing Tara's yawn as she moved down the hall. "I'll talk to you later." She smiled at him, getting a soft one in return before she headed for the door.

* * *

Her screams of laughter were covered by chibs' as she sat in his lap, tucking her knees up as half-sack ran, pushing the pair down the hospital hallway until they landed infront of Jax, Bobby and happy. The pair were all smiles as they stood up, Ana stepping aside as Chibs hugged his brothers before tucking her under his arm as they headed outside.

She was soon in the van with Half-sack and Chibs. Resting on her butt between the two seats with her head leaning against Chibs' thigh, far away from Half-sack's itching hand. Swelling in the lower parts didn't seem like a good thing to her but she didn't mention it as Chibs swelled himself with pride as he demanded the porn only to be let down with the news of the fire. Chibs' happy mood slowly dimmed down as Half-sack poured the latest news of the club out, leaving her to shake her head at the prospect just as Chibs ordered the quick turn. Chibs' hand lifted her left as his other reached down to open the compartment, yanking a gun out before demanded the left turn again.

No more than fifteen minutes later, she was jogging after the two men into the store. "Chibs!" she yelled in whisper after him, trying to keep up before he entered the store. Just as she stepped through, she was covering her ears as he fired before heading straight for the boy who had ducked. Half sack blocked her from getting closer than the middle of the store as Chibs' yanked the boy up, pressing him to the counter with the gun to his head.

"Chibs. You just got out of the hospital! " She told him, more concerned for his safety than the panicing scottish boy. "That's not the answer i'm lookin' for." Chibs grounded out just as Ana froze, feeling the gun press to her head. " Let him go chibs or miss Teller will be staying for a long time." She swallowed hard, watching with wide eyes as Chibs looked over his shoulder, his frown deepening as he saw the gun held to her head before staying up and dropping his gun. He was empty handed but she could see his anger grow as Jimmy stepped from the back.

She tensed even more as she saw his eyes scan over her briefly before returning to Chibs, his voice almost mocking as he spoke to the other man. The gun pressed harder to her head, especially at the doors re-opened and Jax stepped in, his gun drawing as he saw the gun Cameron held to his sister's head.

The tension thickened between everyone. "Enough. Let tha girl go." Jimmy ordered, annoyance in his voice as he watched the scene in front of him. Chibs walked away, grabbing Ana's wrist and tugging her with him. Passing by Jax briefly and freezing as Chibs stared him down. "You are not my V P anymore, nomad." The disrespect and frustration was clear in his voice before he walked from the shop with Ana and Half-sack following.

They were soon at the club house, Ana stepping from the van as everyone filed out from the garage. Her eyes went to Tig like a magnet as he came out, a soft smile stretching over her lips before his eyes narrowed slightly, making it drop as he turned his attention away from her.

* * *

Ana arrived at Jax's house as the front door opened and the dirty blonde agent stepped from it as Ana stepped from her car. She tilted her head, a soft smile stretching over her lips at Agent Stahl. She didn't remember everything yet but she knew well enough from the boys and from memories of who this woman was.

"Agent Stahl, always a pleasure." She chuckled as she headed from the front door, a smirk similar to Jax's rested on her lips as she neared the ATF agent before stopping in front of her.

"I wish i could say the same Miss Teller but unfortunately, i cannot. " Anastasia chuckled as she stepped side ways to block her from stepping around her. "I thought i explained that your interactions with the club and the members were done." Ana's demeanor changed from the cruel friendliness to just cruel as she stared down the older woman, stepping an inch closer.

For a small girl, Anastasia was not weak. She grew up with the toughest men in Charming, in California. She knew how to fight physically and verbally. She knew how to cut someone down a few sizes. She knew how to shoot, strangle, stab and intimidate someone. Someone like Stahl, someone who was too damn big for their own good.

"I thought i explained that you are just like your family. Meaning i'm sure justice will come your way as well. Maybe if you're nice, I'll get you a cell with Alex Trager, are you fucking him still or have you gone the extra to fuck your brother." Stahl pressed her own insult, making Ana smile wide with a soft laugh just as the door opened to the house, Jax's body filling the doorway as Ana stepped past her, ramming her shoulder into the woman. "Hm...Have a nice career Agent Stahl." She called as she stepped into the house with a laugh.

* * *

She was soon back at the club house, curled up under the covers of Alex's sheets as she napped. Her head was hiden again his pillow with her arms wrapped around it tight. Her rising and falling back under the covers were the only sign that she was alive until the door slammed shut, jerking her clear up. She blinked in panic, trying to gain focus before they landed on Tig, allowing her to fall back with a groan. "Jesus christ." she sighed, rubbing her eyes as he slammed around the room.

"stop slamming stuff!" she cried, throwing the pillow at his back and finally catching his attention as he spun towards her. His eyes dark and his expression heavy as he glared at her, making her freeze in mid throw with another pillow. "What's wrong?" She asked, concerned before he snorted and tossed the pillow back at her, making sure to get her in the head before going back to searching. She shoved the pillow aside before getting from the bed, wincing as her side burned from stretching. "Tig what the hell?" she demanded, scratching her head.

"What's wrong? Other than the fact you accused me of getting out of bed in the middle of the night to go start a fucking fire?" He snapped, stepping towards her. The object he had searched for was resting in his hand, the black metal shining from the gun but he wasn't any more intimidating with it. The thought of why he had wasn't even crossing her mind as impatience filled her.

"Listen, I was mad and in a rush, he nee-" "Oh shut it Princess. You wouldn't of even said that shit unless you were thinking it some how. So fuck off"He growled, anger clear in his eyes as he stepped towards her, attempting to intimidate her and her smart mouth.

"Because you can be trusted right Tig? You're just some sweet angel. You do whatever Clay wants you to do even if that's fucking over your own brother." She snapped right back before stepping back as pure anger filled his features.

**XXXXXXXTig&Ana TimeXXXXXXX(hehe some apology for being gone)**

She had no time to move before he was on her, his hand tossing the gun onto the bed before he pinned her on her back to it. She arched from the bed, crying out as he jerked his own shirt above her breasts before yanking down her pants. The sound of a rip filled the room just before she felt the cold air send shivered through to her core.

"I didn't fucking do it." He growled roughly, pinning her good and one arm down to the bed while his spare hand undid his pants quickly. "I was busy. Doing this to a fucking spoiled princess." He kept her pinned and practically howled as he slammed clear into the small womanly body under him.

She screamed, her head falling back as he gave her no time to adjust. The strong, over powering sensation filled her quickly as he hammered into her. He had looked at her face quickly, looking for any sign of pain or any sign that he should stop but when seeing none, he gave her nothing else. Gave her no time, no room for arguments as he filled and pushed the doubt and disbelief from her. She cried out, scratching at his hand as he used his strength to dominate her, knowing she had no air to call his claim over her.

His eyes moved from her face to her arm, groaning loud as he saw the black gun pressing against her pale skin. IT wasn't dangerous for her to be against it, the safety was on as he worked her over.

Her sounds filled the room and he didn't cover them. Her voice was becoming hoarse from the loud sounds but he never broke pace. He leaned down, kissing her roughly as he felt her tightening around him. His hips gave one, two and three more harsh, firm thrusts before he pushed to the hilt. His head tossing back in a rough growl as he held still, only giving firm jerks of his hips to pump the seed into her.

He looked down at her, his grip slowly relaxing on her hand as he leaned back over, kissing her more gently and lovingly. He let go of her hand, stroking her cheek that she eagerly leaned into. "I'm too tired to fight now." She groaned, forcing him to chuckle as he gently pulled from her grip. He helped her up the bed to settle back against the pillows before kissing her again ."That's okay darlin', good to know i can shut you up and have you obey me this way." He gave her his twisted smile, gaining a smirk from her before she shifted under him, cuddling his pillow as he got from the bed

He fixed himself quickly, putting the gun into the back of his pocket before kissing her cheek again. She was out cold, the only sign of their animalistic love making was the flushed cheeks and if someone dared to lift her shirt, the wet marks that were on her thigh from his owner ship.

He smiled before leaving the room, shutting the door much more gentle this time.

**XXXXXXEnd Tig&Ana TimeXXXXXX**

Later that night, she was with Gemma at the house, eating her dinner silently before the table was soon crowded by Jax, Clay and Gemma. She stilled her eating, lifting her head as Gemma began to tell her story of what happened the night Bobby was released from jail.

Tears filled her eyes slowly, followed by the two men and tara. Gemma was the strongest except for the few cracks in her voice. Tara and Ana both knew why she was telling the story now of all times. The club was breaking apart, Jax had been allowed to transfer to the Nomad charter. They needed a saving grace, something to bound them together and Gemma was allowing her pain to be the glue, allowing them to grow from her pain, band together from it and to fight to make it go away.

Ana slowly stood from the table, her dinner forgotten as Tara and Jax left slowly. Clay and Gemma zoned out, staring at one another, helping each other. Ana stared as she moved from the room quietly, her heart breaking for the pair and for her own relationship. She needed that love, that affection, that need. She headed up to her bedroom in the house, leaving the pair in peace as she curled up onto ther bed.

She laid there for a few moments before her hand reached out, grabbing her charging cell phone and flicking it open. She hit the speed dial one, a number that had never changed since she got it when she was 17. "Hello?" the sleep roughened voice answered the phone. "Where would we of been today if i never left?" She asked softly. She could hear him on the other end, shuffling around on his bed before hearing him clear his voice. "Probably married Ana. Maybe a kid, house like Clay's. You weren't just a fuck buddy. Why? Where's this coming from?" Tig's voice was concerned but curious with an edge. Like he was expecting something.

"Do you think we could still have all that?" Her voice was like a child's. Soft and frightened. The silence on the other end was intimidating. He finally sighed and she could practically see that hand running through his hair roughly. "I...I'm not sure Ana. You left me, not the other way around. I'm not even sure if i can handle this right now but i'm doing it for you. I don't know if i see the future with you or without you. This you right now isn't the real you, you're not fully you without your memories and when you get them back, we can re-have this conversation..." His voice was softer than usual , as if he was breaking the news of a dead child to it's parent's.

Ana swallowed roughly, plucking her bed sheets firmly before nodding to herself. "Oh...okay...I'll talk to you later." She whispered. "Ana! wa-" she didn't wait. The phone was hung up and turned off quickly, any emergancy would reach her through the house phone. She curled up in her bed again, wrapping her good arm over her head as silent tears ran down her cheeks.

She had most of her memories back and the need and want for love she had felt before she returned to Charming were back and doubled. The need and want for love had been filled by Alex and then completely emptied by him. The tiny girl that had cried and begged for real love while watching each croweater get banged without any emotion except lust was clawing at her skin now, clawing to get out for Tig. The elder teenager that had fallen so easily into his arms was crying her heart break in Chibs' arms again as Tig had ripped himself away from her and eased himself into another's arms. The college girl was staring disappointingly at couples as they walked by her, her eyes following any male that looked similar to Tig before her head would lower as the ache in her heart grew. The adult girl stared at her phone, the selection highly always over that one name: "Alex-Tig"

* * *

_Alright! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I hope you all review and don't forget to reach the queston section below to answer the queston i have for you guys. If you have any more questions, don't be afraid to ask so they can be answered in the next chapter!_

**Question Section!**

Question for readers: What's you're favorite fan fictions to read besides Sons of Anarchy? I have a few ideas in my head but not sure what book/tv show/movie i want to make them for.

Question from _**Missiemeghan**_: _will we find out what happened with Anastasia and the Mayans?_

You guys will eventually find out what happened with Anastasia and the Mayans. The entire history of the events will come out when DTDE starts working into Season 3 because there is more interactions with them then, forcing it to come out. How it affected her, the club, what exactly happened will all come out because i have been brief with that info =)


	15. Author's Note!

Hello! I know this is my first update in a while...well if you could call it an update. It is more of a notice to let you all know that summer is here, my SOA fever is back and as am I! I've been super busy with college and work, both getting hectic along with a very lovely sickness that took me out for like 4 weeks. But college is finished and I have spare time. I was actually on facebook the other day and saw a SOA ad and was like "hmm...I miss the sons. I can't wait for season 4." SO along with that thought I also got my muse back for my Tig/Ana Story.

Season 2 in the story is quickly coming to an end and then Season 3 will quickly be following. Drama between our lovely outlaw couple is stirring and within the club. I'd actually like to take this notice to clear up a few questions that may of been stirring in people's head because they have been in mine. My story isn't planned out. I have an idea in my head and then as i write, more ideas come so some ideas can get lost or misunderstood in the transaction.

1. **Does anyone know about tig & Ana?**

Very few people know about our lovely couple. Ana is viewed as off limits to basically the entire club. She has her own relationship with each club member, which is why noone really questions why tig and Ana are the way they are. Ana allowing tig to show possession in slight ways and Tig allowing Ana to do the same. In a way she is even more significant and valuable than Gemma. Ana is the old lady that can make or break this club. Although the club is valued as a number one spot, if anything ultimately happened to Ana or something major went down then it could possible destroy the club. President and VP against Tig. chibs backing tig up. Everyone getting feelings hurt. The only people outside of Tig&Ana is Gemma, Chibs, Tara, and a surprise person soon ;)

2. **What about Ana's memory loss?**

Ana's memory is back but only chibs knows. A deeper part of Ana thinks that the only reason her and Tig are connecting right now is because Tig thinks she is the girl from when she was seventeen. That he only had feellings for the girl and has lost them for the older self who he believes betrayed the club by leaving. The truth will come out sooner or later, not really sure where but in the mean time because Tig believes Ana is still the seventeen year old girl that needs his protection he will become extra protecting and almost more possessive. Remember when i started this story I did mention there would be a soft dom/sub theme.

3. **What will the history between Tig&Koz be?**

The history between the two brothers will be more...intense i suppose. I can't tell you much because it would give away the story but what I can tell you is that Ana will be a large part of that history.

4. **Jax and Ana?**

Anastasia and Jax finally had a semi-talk in chapter 13, something that didn't go as...intense as i had hoped but i will be making up for it soon. Jax and Ana have known two things their entire lives. The club and family. Right now the club seems like it has failed jax by "betraying" him in his eyes. Ana knows that Jax is family and even if he's been an ass he is blood and she sticks beside him. Tig&Ana's relationship is so far proving to be a casualty in the rebuilding of Jax&Ana's but don't worry Tig&Ana are forever.

That's all the questions I can really think of right now that need explaining. I am hoping to get the first new chapter out middle of this upcoming week. I'm rewatching SOA right now and am in the middle of Season 1 and my story mainly follows the seasons. I'm currently looking at either 1 or 2 updates a week, 3 at times if I don't work too many days. BUT DUN DUN DUN! I have a question for everyone.

_**How would you feel about a Happy/OFC story?**_ I've got one buring in my head right now but not too sure if i'd have too many followers for it. Happy is personally, along with tig, one of my favorite characters on SOA. I love his roughness, killer(pun intended) personality and humor. But I want a female that stands under that heat he delivers. I want a female that has to deal with his bad(extra bad) days and see how he is outside of the club along with how he is when he's got a girl and inside it. Drama would be insured but like Tig&Ana's story it would be a love story for a SOA lifetime. So just let me know how you feel about it! =) Hope to see some reviews soon!


End file.
